Můj
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Pro člověka, který si zvykl na samotu, je někdy velmi těžké si odvyknout. Pokračování povídky Vlažný


**Originál****: **Mine

**Odkaz: **juxian.7slash7city7.n7et/mine.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Juxian Tang

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** mučení, znásilnění, sprosté slovo

**Poznámka:** Druhý díl trojdílné série. (Předchází _Vlažný_, navazuje _Z temnoty_.)

* * *

**MŮJ**

Ráno poté je trapné. Když jsem se vzbudil, zdi byly jasně osvětlené novým dnem. Stíny v koutech se zdály temnější a hlubší, a ten nepříjemný kontrast mne upozornil, že už bude poměrně pozdě. Sedm hodin, nebo ještě víc. Není divu, že jsem zaspal – po takové noci. Ale překvapivě se necítím nijak unavený, ani nemám chuť umřít, aspoň na jediný den, jak bych očekával. Sdílet s někým lůžko, to jsem vždy považoval za otřesný zážitek a těšilo mne, že se mu úspěšně vyhýbám.

No dobrá, možná, že spaní Lupinem se dalo přežít. Zato to probuzení. Prostě nevím, co mám dělat. Mohl bych se smát, kdyby to celé nebylo tak mrzuté. Tady je, po mém pravém boku, leží si na břiše, slintá do polštáře, ruku složenou pod hlavou, světlehnědé prameny mu zakrývají obličej – a mě bodne pod žebry. Možná, že je v mojí posteli, ale neznamená to nic. Zírám do zdi a čekám, až se ta myšlenka usadí – nakonec se usadila.

Co bych teď měl udělat? Opravdu už je čas vstávat. Měl bych zalézt do koupelny a zůstat tam, dokud se neprobudí a neodejde? Nebo bych s ním měl zalomcovat a ... a co? Pošlu ho zpátky do jeho pokoje? Je to celé tak složité, ksakru.

Otočím se na záda a tiše zaúpím, kousnu se do jazyka. Jistě, samozřejmě, skutečný problém je, že jsem vyděšený; lépe řečeno propadám panice. Dejme tomu, že včera to byl on, kdo se vnutil do mé postele – a byl velmi neústupný. Ale já... moc jsem se mu nebránil, že? Skočil jsem s ním do postele docela ochotně, dychtivě jsem hledal v přívalu jeho slov nějaký náznak, nějaký příslib – ale co když tam žádný nebyl? Co když byl třeba jenom náměsíčný – nebo já nevím co? A teď ráno, až zjistí, kde je, se zhrozí?

Já za to nemůžu; já ne, já jsem mu to včera říkal.

Zavrtí se a já instinktivně stisknu víčka, dýchám opatrně a klidně. Ať si myslí, že ještě spím; mohl bych spát, že – nebo snad ne?

Tentokrát se Lupin pohne víc – jasně vnímám každičké jeho hnutí, tak mám napjaté nervy. Vzduch se zavlní, když se obrací a kroutí, cítím jak jeho spící tělo hřeje. Povzdechne si – ospale a, zdá se mi, spokojeně.

Hej, ne abys zase usnul! V duchu skřípám zuby. Jsem jako na trní, nevydržím už další hodinu v posteli – taky musím na záchod, u Merlina – a potřebuju vědět co se mu honí hlavou, zatraceně.

Ale neslyším klidné oddychování spícího. Myslím, že se zvedl na loket a dívá se na mě. Pozoruje mě? Nemohu to vydržet, když si představím všechno to světlo na své tváři, naprosto nelichotivé, nejraději bych si zakryl obličej vlasy. Lupin zase zavzdychá. Vidíš, je to tady, zafňuká hlásek v mé hlavě: už toho lituje.

Nuže dobrá, tak tedy prostě odejde, a bude konec. Vzpamatuj se, Severusi, už jsi přežil horší věci. Jenže když si uvědomím, že tentokrát jsem se do toho navezl sám...

A potom se Lupin z ničeho nic odtáhne, aby našmátral něco na mém nočním stolku.

"Ups," slyším jeho tichý hlas. Rameno mi stiskne ruka a jemně jím zatřese. "Severusi. Vstávej. Už bude osm. Měli bychom jít na snídani."

Jsem tak překvapený, že zapomenu dělat, že spím a rovnou se na něj podívám. Má rozcuchané vlasy a ještě si je prohrabuje rukou. Zamžourá opuchlýma očima, aby z nich setřásl zbytky spánku. Má štěstí, daří se mu to docela snadno. Že by nějaká Nebelvírská specialita?

Zase leží na břiše, bradu si opírá o pěsti a sleduje mě jako bych byl něco úžasně zajímavého. Rychle si shrnu vlasy do obličeje a cítím se o maličko líp; možná jsou mastné, ale aspoň trochu odvedou pozornost od toho mého nosu.

"Dobré ráno," praví Lupin.

Ah, samozřejmě_._

"Dobré ráno."

"Spal jsi dobře?"

"Ano, a ty?"

Vida, to není těžké! Zvládnu to! Totiž to mluvení.

"Ušlo to. Tvá postel je lepší než moje."

"Oh, chápu. Takže šlo jen o promyšlený tah na lepší kavalec."

"Přesně tak," zahihňá se. Pod pokrývkou zatnu prsty do prostěradla. Když se takhle zasměje - vypadá, já nevím, snad o dvacet let mladší, a já cítím, jako by se něco tvrdého ve mně rozpustilo. Za okamžik zase zvážní. "Takže vstaneme? Jinak nestihneme snídani, a já umírám hlady."

Jeho břicho to potvrdí, zakručí mu v žaludku a on se zase usměje, tentokrát omluvně.

Někdy mám sto chutí ho uškrtit, za to, že je tak nesnesitelně _okouzlující__,_ že všecho na něm je hezké, že i věci, které by člověk nikomu jinému neodpustil, mu může prominout. A jindy mám pocit, že to nepřežiju _já_.

"Ano," řeknu nepřítomně a vylezu z postele. "Až půjdeš k sobě, dávej pozor – nikdo tady kolem není, ale nikdy nevíš..."

"Jasně. Vystavit nic netušícího skřítka pohledu na moji nahotu by bylo netaktní."

Protočím oči a kousnu se do tváře, abych se neusmál.

Vyškrábe se z postele, chvilku něco hledá na podlaze, pak si vzpomene, že přišel naboso, a vydá se ke dveřím, přičemž vráží do všeho, co stojí v cestě. Já zamířím do koupelny.

"Hej, Severusi." Hlas mě dostihne na prahu. "Kdy asi budeš hotový? Co kdybych se zastavil za půl hodiny?"

Zamračím se a otočím se k němu.

"A důvod?"

Netrpělivě škubne rameny.

"Snídaně. Víš, co myslím? Jídelna, kafe, toasty, různé dobroty?"

"A ty tam sám netrefíš, nebo co?"

"Trefím. Ale byl bych rád, kdybychom šli spolu."

Zvláštní pocit; jako by mi najednou zmizela půda pod nohama. Ten chvilkový dojem beztíže mne poleká, instinktivně se dokonce přidržím futra. Pak se uklidním a zeptám se:

"Proč?"

Lupin dostane takový ten trucovitý, záludný výraz, který občas mívá – jeho vrásky vypadají hlubší, na tváři se objeví stíny a všechny známky únavy, dokonce i jeho vlasy se zdají spíš šedivé než hnědé. Dívá se někam přes moji hlavu.

"Proč ne?" Lhostejným hlasem. Kousnu se do rtu. "Ovšem pokud by ti mělo zničit pověst, kdyby se ukázalo, že jsi strávil noc s vlkodlakem..."

Ten tón, a to '_Ovšem pokud'_ jsou mi povědomé. Jako by se po mně opičil.

"Děkuji," povídám, a doufám, že to zní důstojně. "Nemám takovou pověst, abych se o ni musel bát. To tebe vždycky zajímalo, co si ostatní pomyslí."

Tváří se uštvaně – a dotčeně – a já si hned přeju, aby se nic z toho nestalo. Ráno začalo dobře, mluvili jsme spolu a on byl veselý a spokojený...

Zatraceně, dělá se mi špatně z vlastní přecitlivělosti a tak ji rychle zaženu výbuchem hněvu. Proč bych se měl obtěžovat s Lupinovými pocity? Snad ne proto, že jsme přečkali noc v jedné posteli? Dokud jeho přátelé byli naživu, nikdy mě nepotřeboval – a teď, když zůstal sám, nejspíš jen hledá někoho, na koho by se mohl pověsit. Zřejmě mu chybí smečka, nebo tak něco.

Má bronzové řasy, zachvějí se a odrazí se na nich světlo, když sklopí oči.

"Už jsem se rozhodl," pronese mdle.

"A co? Chceš za to metál?"

To spíš polstrovanou celu u svatého Munga, jestli sis vybral Severuse Snapea, když jsi mohl mít krásnou, skrz na skrz pozitivní, veselou ženu, navíc toho správného druhu. Tedy, _jestliže_ opravdu dal přednost mně, připomenu si. Je lépe být připraven na nejhorší; až k tomu dojde, zbude vám alespoň pocit zadostiučinění, že jste to předvídali.

"Jen jsem chtěl..." začne rozčileně, zmlkne; potom pokračuje klidně a já jsem na rozpacích z té nepochopitelné snahy mít se mnou trpělivost. "Jen jsem si myslel, že je trochu dětinské tajit náš... tajit, že jsme spolu."

Bravo, Remusi Lupine! Skvěle! Takže jsem to já, kdo je tu dětinský, kdo to chce tajit, kdo nemůže vydržet pár pohledů od několika kolegů...

"Jsme spolu," opakuji zamyšleně. "Oprav mne jestli se mýlím, ale nestalo se mezi námi přibližně toto: několik nocí vzájemného onanování – pak sis udělal pauzu – načež jsi dospěl k názoru, že je ti ve vlastní posteli smutno, a tak ses nastěhoval do té mojí." Jízlivě jsem se ušklíbl. "Tomu říkáš 'být spolu'?"

Ve tváři má takový ten ztracený výraz, který jasně říká: 'co tady dělám?' nebo 'jak mě vůbec mohlo napadnout, že by to mohlo fungovat?' Správně, Lupine. Uteč, dokud je čas.

"Pokud chceš pokračovat v sexu, no, nebudu se zlobit," pokračuji. "Vyhovuje mi to a jsem s tím spokojený – a podle všeho i ty. Ale neobtěžuj se s..."

"Chápu to správně? Ty máš strach se mnou jít."

Spolknu zbytek své pečlivě sestavené věty – a nemohu si pomoct, odpověď mi splyne ze rtů dřív, než ji stačím zastavit.

"To tedy ne!"

"Ale ano."

"Ne."

"Ale ano. Ano. Bojíš se."

Netroufne si to udělat – neodváží se dát mi na jevo, jaké to je – když si někoho dobírá, ale ne z nenávisti, jen bezstarostně, napůl přátelsky, jako jsem ho slýchal mluvit s Blackem a Potterem a Pettigrewem. To je nesnesitelné; o krok couvnu, ucítím za zády futro a potřesu hlavou, aniž bych se na něj podíval.

Je to povrchní, bezpáteřní tvor, který si neumí vytvořit vlastní názor. Tak proč mám pocit, jako by mě zahnal do kouta? Neměl by mít nade mnou takovou převahu – jak je to možné? Jak jsem to mohl dopustit?

"Hmm, Severusi?"

Nepodívám se na něj. Jeho hlas zní trochu znepokojeně.

"Není ti něco?"

"Ne."

"Takže já tě vyzvednu za půl hodiny."

"Jistě, dobře. Jak si přeješ."

Hlavně už běž; odejdi, prosím. Cítím, jak strašně rychle mě opouštějí síly – jako nejhorší setkání s Pánem Zla, když se snažil proniknout do mé mysli, aby se přesvědčil o mé věrnosti – konečně se ozvou kroky a dveře se pomalu otevřou a zase zavřou.

Dokážu se ubránit nutkání svést se po futru k zemi, vstoupím do koupelny, pustím vodu a zahájím svou ranní očistnou rutinu.

O půl hodiny později slyším zaklepání na dveře – za nimi je jistě Lupin, úhledně oblečený ve svých odrbaných šatech, celý vymydlený a svěží. Neumyl jsem si vlasy. Protože ráno si je nemyju – a radši se propadnu, než abych to dělal jen kvůli... no, čemukoliv. Neudělal jsem to; jsem otrávený jen z toho pomyšlení.

"Tak pojďme," vyzve mě Lupin, s mdlým úsměvem, který nepůsobí úplně sebejistě. Zdá se neklidný, zajímalo by mě, jestli ho už nepřešel hlad.

A také by mne zajímalo, jestli je mu nepříjemné jít se mnou, protože jsem si neumyl vlasy... konec konců, proč to vlastně dělá? Proč se vrhnul na pálení mostů? Lupin býval jedním z nejváhavějších lidí na světě. Král konformistů.

Vypadá to, že se pokouší změnit; je mi ho líto. Protože vím, jak to bolí.

Takže jdeme do jídelny. Mlčky, oba zamyšlení, a když vstoupíme – zatajte dech! – nestane se nic. Nikdo si ničeho nevšimne. Nevím, co si Lupin představoval (no dobře, co já jsem si představoval). Možná kdybychom vpluli bok po boku, ruku v ruce a čichali ke kytičce sedmikrásek, na někoho by to udělalo dojem. Takhle všichni zřejmě předpokládají, že jsme se jen potkali někde na chodbě.

Ani nevím jestli se mi spíš ulevilo, nebo jsem zklamaný.

Mrknu na Lupina a vidím, že se trošku mračí. Ucítí můj pohled a otočí se dřív, než se stihnu podívat jinam. Jak trapné.

"Můžeme si sednout sem," ukáže na dvě volná místa. Mám připravenou velmi rozumnou a logickou reakci: proč bych měl měnit své obvyklé místo? Ale mám také neodbytné nutkání souhlasit. Nech tomu volný průběh. Podívej se, co má za lubem – jak daleko až zajde. Co můžeš ztratit? Něco takového se ti ještě nestalo – aby někdo na veřejnosti přiznal, že patří k tobě. Může ti to snad ublížit? Za zkoušku nic nedáš.

Vím, že mi to může ublížit; a vím, že mám co ztratit. Protože převaha se ztrácí tak snadno. Ani si nevšimnete, že už nejste pánem situace, že je jím někdo jiný. Někdo, kdo toho může zneužít a ublížit vám. Může – a udělá to.

Hledím do prázdného talíře tak upřeně, až se mi jeho kontury začnou před očima rozpíjet – když na talíři nečekaně přistane velká porce ovesné kaše. Odskočím od stolu a zděšeně na ni zírám.

"Dáš si na to med, Severusi?"¨zeptá se Lupin mile.

Bastard.

Zírám na něj, zatímco se neestetická hmota na mém talíři stává ještě nechutnější, když se do ní rozpije kaluž zlatavého medu. Lupin soustředěně uchopí mou lžíci a cpe mi ji do ruky.

Jeho štíhlé prsty jsou navzdory teplému ránu chladné a jeho dotek, ač naprosto nemožný, způsobí, že se celý zachvěju. Nesnáším, když se chovám takto, když jsem tak nenucený – a nemůžu spustit oči z jeho ruky, se širokými klouby a zrůžovělými okousanými nehty – ani jsem si nevšiml, že si je kouše – zatímco on bojuje se lžící a mými unavenými prsty, o něco déle, než je nezbytně nutné – a já chci, aby to nikdy neskončilo...

"Tady. Dej se do jídla," pustí mě a narovná se na své židli.

No, a je to. Prohlášení. Oznámení. Nebo za co _on_ to považuje. Jsem pevně odhodlán nezkoumat, jestli už to někomu došlo. Ale železná vůle mi dlouho nevydrží a já se rozhlédnu. Vrcholem sebeovládání je, že nezírám, nýbrž jen civím.

Kratiknot a Prýtová jsou zabraní do rozhovoru, Hagrid se pilně futruje jídlem, a Albus má ve tváři tak bezstarostný a bezmyšlenkovitý výraz, že si nepochybně všimnul. Minerva sedí velmi strnule, zaraženě na nás hledí a na bradě má přilepený ubrousek, o kterém neví.

Skvělé... skvělé, skvělé, skvělé, není-liž pravda? Je mi z toho na nic. Myslí si... myslí si, že obtěžuji jejího Nebelvíra, že ho zneužívám právě teď, když je Lupin nejvíce zranitelný, když ztratil posledního ze svých přátel a zkazil si vyhlídky na budoucnost s tou otravnou metamorfkou.

To nesnesu. Zahodím lžíci, zvednu se ze židle, zamumlám "Děkuji, bylo to úžasné," a spěchám k východu. Štěstí, že jsem nic nesnědl, pravděpodobně bych se pozvracel.

"Severusi?" zaslechnu Lupinův hlas, a pár vteřin na to se odsune židle a za mnou se ozvou kroky. Ale já jsem rychlejší, a nehodlám se zastavovat.

Vyplaším skřítku, která se mi vyděšeně prosmýkne pod nohama. Vyjekne a uši se jí v hrůze rozklepou. Zajdu za roh a Lupinovy kroky zpomalí.

"Remusi?"

To byl hlas McGonagallové, a v duchu si zanadávám. Baba jedna všetečná stará! Zvláštní, jak vaše někdejší učitelka stále dokáže způsobit, že si připadáte jako jedenátiletý žáček, i když je vám sedmatřicet a dávno je vaší kolegyní. Patrně se stále cítí odpovědná za své bývalé studenty. No co, já jsem stejně nikdy nebyl _její_ student.

Vím, co bych měl udělat – přesně to, co právě dělám – měl bych odejít a odpustit si tu potupu a šmírování. Nemusel bych si vyslechnout jak nevhodný jsem pro jejího milovaného Remuse.

"Ano, profesorko McGonagallová?" řekne on.

Zůstanu stát na místě jako přilepený; kdo je zvědavý, bude brzo starý, ale koho to zajímá?

"Remusi," odpoví ona, trochu zadýchaně, a já si náhle uvědomím, že zuří. "Nevím, na co si to hrajete, ale vůbec tomu nerozumím!"

Hmm. Nemám nejmenší tušení, o čem mluví – a podle Lupinova nechápavého mumlání ani on ne.

"To bych od vás nečekala, Remusi. Vím, že vaše parta občas zašla daleko, ale vy jste se vždy zdál jako rozumné a soucitné dítě. Jsem velmi zklamaná, když zjišťuji, že jste schopen tak krutě si zahrávat s něčími city!"

Výtečně; teď to Lupin schytá za to, že odstrčil Tonksovou. Alespoň, že to schytá on, a ne já.

"Profesorko..." začne.

"Co si myslíte, že jste dělal u toho stolu? Mělo to vyznít tak, jak jsem to pochopila?"

Ozve se sotva slyšitelné 'ano' – a ona pokračuje:

"Nevím, co se vám honí hlavou, Remusi, ale znám Severuse dlouhá léta a nedovolím vám, abyste byl k němu bezohledný! Zaslouží si mnohem více, než být něčím nouzovým řešením, nebo mít jen kousek vaší pozornosti. Jistě, vypadá nepřístupný a chladný, ale dokážete si představit, jak mu ten váš výstřelek může ublížit?"

Oh Merline, zalapám po dechu. Už nemůže být hůř. To nepřežiju. Minerva McGonagallová chrání mé něžné city před Lupinem.

"Není to správné vůči Tonksové ani vůči Severusovi, a chci, abyste se nad tím velmi důkladně zamyslel." Její hlas nepřipouští nejmenších námitek. "Upřímnost je vždy ta nejlepší politika, a já bych chtěla na vás být zase hrdá, Remusi. A chci, abyste i vy sám jste na sebe mohl být pyšný."

Zní snad všichni učitelé za všech okolností jako by dávali kázání své třídě? Doufám, že ne.

I když si uvědomuji, že by mi bylo líp, kdybych to nevěděl, chci slyšet, co na to Lupin.

"Není to jak si myslíte, profesorko," odpoví. Merline, dej mi sílu přežít to, přežít tohle ponížení. Jak jsem mohl být tak pitomý, pošetilý, důvěřivý hlupák. "Vím, že si musím s Tonksovou promluvit. Jenže všechno se vyvinulo tak nečekaně. Nechtěl jsem jí ublížit. Pokusím se jí to vysvětlit..."

Jdou na mě mdloby. Čili on to opravdu myslí vážně? Ale co když jsem si jeho slova vyložil špatně?

"Remusi," řekne Minerva laskavě. "Chcete říct, že vy a Severus..."

Ne! Prosím! Hlavně žádný 'pár' nebo 'jsme spolu'!

Slyším Lupinovo těžké povzdechnutí; vždycky vzdychá velmi výmluvně. A pak zamumlá téměř nesrozumitelně:

"Já-nevím-ale-snažíme-se..."

Lapání po dechu. Severus omdlévá. Opona jde dolů.

**ooooooooo**

Podívám se na kalendář; velký, krvavě rudý nápis oznamuje: "Čas uvařit omějový lektvar! Zkrotit vlka!" ale už se mi nezdá tak _hrozně_ vtipný. Přesto jsem docela rád, že mám co dělat. Zajdu do laboratoře, rozdělám si tam oheň a snáším přísady; tato příjemná rutina se skvěle hodí jako záminka, abych nemusel na nic myslet.

Jsem zabraný do druhé fáze přípravy když uslyším zaklepání. Ještě tři kapky lotosového oleje a půjdu otevřít.

Jak se dalo předpokládat, je to Lupin – vypadá strhaně a nešťastně. V očích má ten nemocný, zamžený výraz, za který mám vždyky chuť ho praštit; a zároveň vzít do náruče a nikdy nedopustit, aby se jej dotkl někdo jiný.

Začenichá ve vzduchu a věnuje mi vybledlý úsměv.

"Vůně domova... jak ji mám rád."

"Nemusíš ji mít rád, stačí, když na ni nezapomeneš," odpovím rozumně.

Podívá se na mě přivřenýma očima a smutně potřese hlavou.

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi takový suchar, Severusi."

"Mrzí mě, že nejsem tak zábavný, jako bývali tvoji přátelé."

To se ti povedlo, Severusi! Můžeš se přihlásit do soutěže „_Jak změnit libovolnou konverzaci v hádku v nejkratším čase"_. Lupin na mě zírá, jako by mi odněkud rašila druhá hlava – pak si naštěstí vzpomenu na oměj a předvedu krátkou pantomimu na téma „musím si pospíšit, než se mi to převaří" – nechám ho stát u dveří, takže může odejít a já se na to nebudu muset dívat.

Soustředím se na práci a slyším, že dveře se zavřely – ale slyším také blížící se kroky.

"Nebude ti vadit, když chvilku zůstanu?" ptá se Lupin.

"Ne," odvětím úsečně a úkosem sleduji, jak se uvelebil v polstrovaném křesle u zdi. Několik minut ticho ruší jen bublání z kotlíku a stejnoměrné klepání nože o prkénko.

"Takže..." ozve se Lupin.

"Takže?"

"Mluvil jsem s Tonksovou."

Proč o tom musím vědět i já? chci se zeptat, ale neudělám to – po pravdě napadlo mne to hned jak jsem uviděl jeho zkormoucený výraz – a vědět to musím – protože jestli to udělal...

Je zvláštní, že některé jeho problémy jsou teď i můj problém. Tak jsem si zvykl na samotu, že jsem si ani nedokázal pořádně představit jaké to může být, nebýt sám.

Oh Severusi... nic si nenalhávej. Ty _jsi_ sám. Ten den, kdy uvěříš Remusi Lupinovi, bude tvůj konec. Je to lhář, a většinou si to ani neuvědomuje. Jako když vykládal všechny ty věci Potterovi a ostatním v Chroptící chýši. To, že je vlkodlak, že to celý život musí skrývat, z něj udělalo lháře.

A myslíš, že by teď byl tady, kdyby byl Sirius Black naživu?

To pomyšlení je tak hořké, že na chvíli nejsem schopen se ani hnout; jen tam stojím a dívám se na nůž ve své ruce.

Je smečkové zvíře, není pochyb. Teď je jeho stará smečka pryč a tak hledá náhradu. Jen náhodou jsi to zrovna ty.

Ale on... 'mluvil s Tonksovou', jak se vyjádřil.

"A k jakému výsledku jste tím 'mluvením' dospěli?" zeptám se, aniž bych se na něj podíval.

Zatraceně, mluvím jak žárlivá ženská. Nenávidím se.

"Výsledku?" Zní zmateně. "Já nevím. Řekla, 'Těžko ti můžu bránit'."

To si musím zapamatovat; nevěděl jsem nikdy jak správně odpovědět na vzkaz 'drahý Severusi', tedy ne, že bych někdy nějaký dostal. Lupin bude mít to privilegium dát mi první.

"Připadám si jako mizera," zpovídá se.

"A to je pro tebe nový pocit?"

"Představ si, že ano." Hned se naštval a je jízlivý – trochu to sníží napětí. "Ale ona má opravdu na víc než jsem já, takže možná je i lepší, že..."

Zatímco já, já nemám na nic lepšího než jsi ty, pomyslím si, když se na něj dívám. A jsem s tím docela spokojený.

Jsem spokojený, myslím si, zatímco se lektvar zvolna vaří a Lupin se choulí v křesle, nohy přitisknuté k hrudi. Tvář má opřenou o hřbety rukou a sleduje mne při práci. Netušil jsem, že by se dospělý muž mohl stěsnat na tak malý prostor, ale Lupin zdá se je plný překvapení. Brzy mu klesnou víčka, zamrká – a když se na něj podívám příště, je v limbu.

Dívám se na něj – a jako bych se dusil, srdce se mi svírá, bolestivě, jako v železných obručích. Jeho řasy jsou nestejně vybarvené, uprostřed tmavě bronzové, bledé, skoro zlaté na krajích – a přes oči mu spadl šedivý pramen vlasů. Zamračil se a mimoděk máchnul rukou, jako by se ho snažil odehnat.

Co to dělám? Mám strach, skoro se mi točí hlava, a zase si opakuji, na co nesmím zapomínat. Nic to neznamená; neměl bych ničemu věřit; nic není stálé. Lupin je prostě nerad sám – a já jsem jediná spojka s minulostí, která mu zbyla. Proto ještě není můj. V žádném případě.

Tiše odložím sběračku na stůl a jdu ke křeslu. Lupin se nehýbá; ale jeho oči za bledými víčky stále kmitají, něco se mu zdá. Natáhnu ruku a odhrnu mu vlasy z tváře.

Tak; udělal jsem to. Dotkl jsem se ho – a on o ničem neví. Je to směšné, když vezmu v úvahu jak moc se jeden druhého dotýkáme v noci. Ale přesto si kvůli tomu gestu připadám jaksi odvážný a troufalý, mám pocit, jako bych kráčel po tenkém ledě přes hlubokou vodu.

V příštím okamžiku Znamení vyšle do mé ruky ostré bodnutí.

Sevřu je ve snaze zmírnit bolest – a můj hrubý pohyb vyruší Lupina, který se zavrtí a zamrká. Vidím, jak rychle jeho oči zvážněly. Vstane.

"Musíš odejít."

"Ano."

Přestaň bolet, ty zatracený šmejde, pochopil jsem – je po mně sháňka.

Překvapí mne neznámý, úzkostný výraz v jeho očích; jako by ho něco trápilo – něco, co váhá vyslovit.

"Lektvar teď nemusí nikdo hlídat," vysvětluji. "Můžeš tady zůstat, nebo jít – kam budeš chtít."

"Dobře."

Zní to matně.

"Co je zase, Lupine? Víš, co jsem – není žádná novinka, že jsem býval Smrtijed, a že se tak pořád tvářím, takže se na mě přestaň dívat tak, jak se díváš."

Uhne pohledem. Znechuceně stisknu rty.

"Pro Merlina, jestli ti teprve teď došlo, s kým vlastně _chodíš_, pak samozřejmě..."

"Jenom se vrať," řekne rychle. "Hlavně se vrať."

"Samozřejmě, že se vrátím..." začnu, a pak mi to docvakne. On si dělá... dělá si starosti?

**ooooooooo**

Dnes je na programu Lucius Malfoy a tématem večera otázka jak ho dostat z Azkabanu, s přihlédnutím k tomu, že ten čubčí syn odmítá sám utéct, což by bylo nejsnadnější řešení, když půlka mozkomorů je pod 'naší' kontrolou. Ale ne, on nechce být uprchlík – on chce být řádně zproštěný viny. A toho lze dosáhnout jen úplatky a vydíráním.

Myslím, že bych si Luciuse za to mohl i vážit. Rozhodnout se zůstat v Azkabanu, i když už to tam zdaleka není tak hrozné jako dřív, to o něčem vypovídá. Jen kdyby to neznamenalo, že Pán Zla je nervózní a podrážděný, což nikdy nevěstí nic dobrého.

Alespoň že jsem tentokrát přežil bez úhony, za což pravděpodobně vděčím Narcisse Malfoyové, která se mi zavěsila na loket a odvedla mě ze sálu. Je od hlavy k patě v černém, což má patrně symbolizovat její hluboký žal nad manželovým uvězěním. Pán Zla je k ní shovívavý, bezpochyby ze soucitu s její ztrátou.

"Severusi, tak ráda vás vidím. Draco vás pozdravuje – minulý týden jsme dostali jeho N.K.Ú. – s takovými známkami bude jistě nejlepší v ročníku?"

Merline, zachraň mě! Nemůžu říct, že si nevzpomínám, ale pravdivá odpověď by ji jistě nenadchla.

"Ve Zmijozelu ano."

"Co tím myslíte, ve Zmijozelu?"

Je jako pijavice, nedá mi pokoj.

"Celkově je druhý, myslím."

"A kdo je první?" Hezké oči se nebezpečně zúží. "Někdo z Havraspáru?"

"Vlastně někdo z Nebelvíru. Hermiona Grangerová."

"Ta mudlovská šmejdka? Je to vůbec možné?"

Možné? Oh Bože; ona je asi úplně pitomá, ne? Proč to musím vysvětlovat? Jak je to možné... pravděpodobně to bude tím, že Grangerová je tak talentovaná a pilná – a Draco by měl věnovat méně pozornosti svým ambicím a více studiu?

"Mohl jste ji nechat propadnout z lektvarů," řekne Narcissa s okouzlující prostotou. "A nebyla by první."

"Já neznámkuji N.K.Ú. To dělá ministerská komise."

"Oh, to je přece jedno! Mohl jste jí dát zkažené přísady, nebo něco takového."

Prosím; nemohl bych si raději odskočit k Pánovi na cruciatus? Praskne mi z ní hlava.

"No," uzavře konečně. "Doufám, že až bude Draco skládat O.V.C.E. v Bradavicích už žádní šmejdi nebudou."

No, výborně. Ale zatímco já jsem uvěřil, že rozhovor už konečně skončil, ona se přitiskne k mé paži o něco těsněji a pronese tím nejsladším hláskem:

"Mimochodem, smím vám blahopřát, Severusi, že ano? Kéž je začátek vašeho nového vztahu zalit sluncem."

Tak tak se mi podaří neucuknout – tiše a klidně jít, dokonce jako by se i mé srdce trošku zpomalilo. O chvíli později už zase ovládám svůj hlas.

"Děkuji za optání, Narcisso."

"Ale překvapuje mne, že jste si vybral zrovna vlkodlaka. Co na to řekne náš Pán?"

Jak... jak to do prdele může vědět? Nejsem si jistý, zda o tom vůbec ví všichni v Bradavicích. Vždyť jsme se tak nějak rozhodli teprve dnes.

Je v Bradavicích špion? Chci říct, ještě nějaký další, kromě mě?

Uložím si tu informaci na později a věnuji Narcisse chladný pohled.

"Náš Pán se zajímá, koho si beru do postele? Nemám v úmyslu se s Lupinem oženit a pořídit si s ním děti."

"Vy jste ale nemorální, Severusi," zasměje se.

Od ní to zní skoro zvráceně. Pamatuji si ji dobře ze školy, s dlouhými zlatými copy vždycky přísně staženými, ruka v malé bílé rukavičce na Luciusově paži, jako teď spočívá na mojí. Oba tou svou dokonalostí skoro naháněli strach, když spolu v sedmém ročníku začali chodit – oslňující jako princ a princezna, alespoň tak se mi to zdálo, když mi bylo dvanáct.

Tenkrát bych pro Luciuse udělal cokoliv by chtěl – jen abych na svém rameni ucítil souhlasný stisk jeho silné ruky.

S věkem pozlátko ztratilo svůj půvab, ale stejně mě někdy mrzí, že už nemůžu k Luciusovi vzhlížet s takovým obdivem jako tenkrát. Možná si přeju, aby zůstal v Azkabanu, a už nikdy jsme se nemuseli podívat jeden druhému do tváře.

"Je alespoň dobrý?" zeptá se Narcissa.

"Oh ano," zakřením se. "S ničím podřadným bych se nespokojil."

**ooooooooo**

Konečně mohu odejít. Nejdřív se zastavím v Bradavicích za Albusem a sdělím mu, že Narcissa má nějaký neznámý zdroj informací. Vím, že mi tváře hoří, když musím přesně citovat její slova, ale Albus to naštěstí přejde bez komentáře. Už je pozdě, a já nemám náladu odpovídat na otázky o svém vztahu k Lupinovi.

"Špion," opakuje a přikyvuje, a já můžu hádat, co tím chce říct. Že o tom dávno ví – nebo že jej ta informace zaskočila – nebo něco úplně jiného. "V pořádku, Severusi, můžete jít."

U dveří svého bytu zamumlám:

"Slivoň lví."

"Aha, takže tohle je nové heslo."

Dveře Lupinova pokoje jsou pootevřené – všimnu si, že se opírá o futra a vypadá nezvykle uvolněně.

"Ucítil jsem tě, když jsi dorazil," řekne. "Doufal jsem, že se u Albuse moc nezdržíš."

Proč... nechci se s tím slovem pořád opakovat jako nějaký papoušek, a vlastně ani nemám co dodat, takže mlčím a zůstanu stát mezi dveřmi do vlastního bytu.

"Změnil sis heslo a já jsem se tam nedostal, takže jsem musel číhat, abych se s tebou neminul."

Opakuje se jako kolovrátek, pořád dokola mi to musí vysvětlovat, ale já stojím jako solný sloup – nepohnu se, neodpovím. Vyjde na chodbu a přiblíží se.

"Smím jít dál?"

Polknu a přikývnu.

Mráz mi přeběhne po zádech, když se protahuje do pokoje a přitom se o mě otře. Jeho tělo je pod tenkým letním oblečením horké, ale mně je jako by na mě vysypali putnu ledu. Zdá se nemožné roztát a jít dál.

"Severusi?"

Ne, nevyslovuj mé jméno takovým tónem, jako by ti na mně záleželo, protože tak to není. Nechci, aby to bolelo, později, až se ujistím, že ti na mně nezáleží, prototože já vím, že jsem ti ukradený. Zábavný, příjemný, pomilováníhodný Remus Lupin se ve svém životě staral o tři lidi – dva z nich jsou teď mrtví a z jednoho se vyklubal zrádce. Já mezi ně nepatřím, nikdy jsem nepatřil.

Už teď to bolí.

Potřesu hlavou a jdu za ním. Když se dveře zaklapnou a zmizí světlo z chodby, uvědomím si, že tam oba stojíme téměř potmě.

"Lumos..." začnu, a najednou kouzlo zastaví dlaň přitisknutá na má ústa, a zachrání tmu nedotčenou. Štíhlé chladné prsty opustí mé rty – a mojí tváře se opatrně dotkne druhá ruka, konečky prstů přejedou po mé lícní kosti.

Mimoděk se rozřesu, ten nepatrný dotek rozechvěl celé mé tělo – a kolem mého pasu se ovine paže, poskytne mi oporu. Je hřejivá, hubená a pevná – a kostnaté tělo, které se ke mně tiskne, je rozpálené, křehké a opojné. Jak může mít tak chladné ruce a přitom tak horké tělo? Nechápu to, ale upřímně řečeno, nejsem teď právě na výši.

"Severusi," pronikne mi do ucha jemný hlas. Dál se mě dotýká, mé tváře, mého _nosu_, mých vlasů. "Jsi unavený?"

Dost pitomá otázka, když se to tak vezme – ale z nějakého důvodu pitomě nezní. Zajímalo by mě, jestli pozná, že se k jeho prstům trochu tisknu, snažím se podržet si jejich dotek. Doufám, že ne.

"Ne," odpovím. "A ty?"

Dřív jsme o věcech nemluvili, vystačili jsme si s řečí těla – ale teď už ne, takže jsme našli tenhle způsob.

"Nejsem," řekne on.

A pak se mi na ústa přitiskne něco horkého a vlhkého – oh Merline, jeho rty – a on mě líbá, olizuje mé rty, rozevírá je a jazykem vklouzne mezi ně. Nedýchám – nemohu uvěřit, že se to opravdu děje, že to může být tak... tak.. chutná po kávě s mlékem a oříškách, a já ho líbám jak smyslů zbavený, a doufám, že nebude chtít přestat, protože to mu nedovolím.

Prohrabuji jeho vlnité vlasy, probírám je prsty – jsou tak hebké a krásné – cítím pod rukou tvrdou lebku, jeho horkou kůži. Prudce mě přitiskne k sobě – nedokážu popsat, jak mě to potěšilo, protože teď vím, že to chce, nejsem to já, kdo by jej tam držel násilím. Jeho vyzáblé tělo se kolem mě svíjí, svou erekci otírá o moji. Slyším ho sténat – což znamená, že ani já se nemusím stydět za své vzdechy.

"Lupine..." vydechnu, když se naše rty oddělí. "Prosím."

Ne, že bych věděl, o co ho žádám; ale zdá se, že on to ví. Táhne mě s sebou, pravděpodobně ve tmě vidí dost dobře – a k posteli se dostaneme, aniž bychom zničili příliš mnoho nábytku. Lupin mi roztrhne límec, odletí několik knoflíků – ale co na tom záleží? Jeho ruce hoří, zápolí s mojí košilí, konečně ji rozepne – skloní se, a jeho ústa přilnou k mé bradavce.

Zatraceně... zatraceně, zatraceně... naprosto nedůstojně kňučím – ale do hajzlu s důstojností; zřejmě jsem na chvilku omdlel – protože další věc, kterou vnímám, je, že ležím na zádech, na posteli – Lupin se sklání nade mnou a jeho ústa provádí tu bolestivou, vražedně slastnou věc s mými bradavkami, s jednou a pak s druhou – myslím, že začnu křičet, jestli nepřestane... prosím, prosím nepřestávej...

Nepřestává – a já vyjeknu – zatínám zuby do hřbetu ruky, abych vydržel zticha, zatímco mé tělo se pod ním svíjí a vzpíná. Najednou zvedne pohled – a má ruka je odtažena z mých úst.

"Stejně to nikdo neuslyší..." vydechne zhrublým hlasem.

A to znamená, že můžu vřískat jak kočka při mrouskání? No, rozhodně bych chtěl. Můj zrak už trochu přivykl tmě – a teď mohu vidět, jak se mu pod dlouhými řasami blýskají oči. Zase mě políbí, na ústa – jen jedna nepořádná pusa – a pak stiskne zuby moji bradavku.

Merline, přeju si, aby nikdy nepřestal. Jak bych bez toho mohl žít... jak bez toho budu moct žít? Jeho erekce naráží do mé nohy – on pak protáhne ruku pod vrstvou mých šatů až do slabin, a mně v hlavě vybuchují ohňostroje. Celý svět se omezil na jeho dlaň na mém penisu a ústa, sající mé bradavky.

Pak mě pustí – odtáhne se – nedostanu čas zamyslet se, proč to udělal – když jeho ústa pohltí můj penis.

Dobrotivý Merline! Je vůbec možné cítit se na tomhle světě tak úžasně? Nebo umírám? Myslím, že jsem byl hotový hned jak mne vzal do úst – ale orgasmus pokračuje a nepřestává až cítím, jak se všechno ve mně obrací naruby. Kňučím a celý se klepu a pořád stříkám – teprve když mi změknou kosti a zhroutím se na postel, úplně vyčerpaný, cítím, že Lupin dál olizuje špičku mého penisu.

Můj bože; udělal jsem se mu do pusy. Já... no dobře, je to pro mě poprvé. Ne, že by se to on měl dozvědět. Ne, že bych někdy mohl zapomenout.

Nechá můj penis vyklouznout z úst – ucítím lehký závan studeného vzduchu, jak na něm osychají sliny – ale pořád si líně pohrává s žaludem – a já znervózním. Dělá to rád? Tváří se, jako že ano... ale já nevím, nic takového jsme předtím nezkoušeli, nejsem si jistý, co když je to tak hrozné, že mu to nedokážu oplatit?

"Lupine?" opatrně najdu rukou jeho hlavu. Lehce mi naráží do dlaně. "Co chceš, abych udělal?"

"Přestaň mi říkat příjmením," odpoví. "Alespoň v posteli."

"Jak chceš." Nenechám se rozptýlit. "Myslel jsem... na revanš."

"Hmm... co bys říkal na fisting?" Dřív než zareaguji, dodá: "Někdy jsi jako malý, Severusi."

Zvedne se a natáhne se na břicho, napůl vedle mě a napůl přes můj hrudník. Je oblečený, uvědomím si zklamaně. Stejně jako já – tedy až na strategická místa. Lupin se zapře dlaněmi kolem mé hlavy – a pak přitiskne svá ústa na moje.

Chutná výrazně hořce a slaně, a já najednou vím velmi přesně, co s ním chci dělat. Chci mít jeho penis ve svých ústech, chci, aby zatínal prsty do prostěradla, aby se třásl a házel sebou, chci mít ústa plná jeho spermatu.

"Remusi," řeknu, a opatrně se dotýkám jeho tváře.

Snáší můj dotek velmi klidně, ale cítím jak se ke mně tiskne a celý se jemně chvěje. Jeho tvrdý a rozpálený penis mě tlačí do boku. Ještě jednou se na něj podívám, a myslím, že jeho bledou, slabě osvětlenou tvář si budu pamatovat. Oblé, pevné linie očních důlků pod mými prsty, hladký pramen vlasů mi padá přes ruku, mnoho let už jsem nic lepšího nezažil.

Nevěděl jsem, že to může být takové; nebyl jsem připravený. Jak bych mohl být... bývalo to o tolik snazší, dokud byl jen Remus Lupin, cizí člověk, kterým jsem pohrdal. Vím, že už to nikdy nebude stejné. Všechno se změnilo – to není dobré – ale nedokážu s tím nic udělat. Je to jako když jsem dostal své Znamení – jakmile tam jednou je, nedá se to vzít zpátky. Stejně nemohu vzít zpět ani to, co se teď děje.

Kdoví, jestli má Lupin ponětí, co mi udělal.

"Co je?" zeptá se, otočí tvář do mé dlaně a přitiskne na ni rty. Překulím se na něj, líbám ho a on začne vydávat ty legrační _kníkavé_ zvuky, které mi pronikají pod kůži až svírám všechny svaly rozkoší.

Ochotně roztahuje nohy, horlivě, když se dotknu poklopce jeho kalhot – a konečně držím jeho horký, hebký penis, trošku mi přiráží do ruky. Už jsem se ho dotýkal tolikrát, svíral ho, přejížděl po něm dlaní – ale nevzpomínám si, že by mě tak... uchvátil. Skloním k němu hlavu a cítím, jak mi horká, tupá špička klouže mezi rty. Je vlhký, trochu hořký a nechám ho pronikat nejdál co můžu. Pozvedá boky, zběsile, sténá – a opravdu, v pěstech zoufale svírá prostěradlo.

"Ano," jeho hlas je hluboký a hrubý. "Oh ano, prosím..."

A o několik přírazů později mi do úst vytryskne proud tekutiny, husté, hořké a horké, a já polykám a je mi to kupodivu docela příjemné... ale skutečně úžasné je, co to dělá s Lupinem. Napůl se zvedá z postele, víčka se mu třepetají, tuhne jako v křeči. Pak se zhroutí a těžce oddechuje.

Chloupky má kudrnaté a hnědé – stejné barvy jako nejtmavší prameny jeho vlasů. Lehce se jimi pobírám, zatímco jeho penis ochabuje.

"Severusi." Vytáhne mne k sobě nahoru; zesláblýma a pomalýma rukama mne volně obejme. "Asi se nedokážu svléknout. Neznáš nějaké kouzlo?"

"Ne pokud chceš své šaty ještě někdy vidět."

"Nevadí," zamumlá a přitiskne svou tvář k mému krku.

Za pár vteřin už spí. Rozhodnu se chvilku s ním zůstat a pak vstát a svléknout ho, ale nespat. Stejně je skoro ráno.

Bohužel – jakmile zavřu oči, skutečnost se začne vzdalovat a matně si uvědomuji, že všechny ty užitečné, rozumné věci nejspíš neudělám. A je mi to jedno.

**ooooooooo**

Sledoval téměř celou přípravu omějového lektvaru – a když nakonec dostal pohár a vypil ho, měl tu slušnost, že se neošíval a netvářil se, jako by měl zvracet.

"Myslím, že si na tu chuť začínám zvykat."

"To jsem rád – snad si konečně přestaneš stěžovat."

"Nestěžuju si!" Narovná se a tváří se uraženě – pak se uchechtne. Kousnu se do rtu, abych nemusel myslet na to, jak je ten zvuk návykový – jak hrozí, že bych si mohl přát slyšet jej znova a znova.

Každou noc trávíme v mé posteli; zdá se, že jsem podceňoval své libido. Celé roky jsem sex považoval za příjemnou, leč postradatelnou aktivitu. Špatný odhad, Severusi, jako obvykle.

Naše ruce se ve tmě hledají, jeho ústa, horká a nenasytná, pokrývají má, jeho zuby svírají můj dolní ret, ne úplně jemně. Je to podivně příjemný pocit, dotýkat se lehce opuchlých rtů přes den jazykem a připomínat si Lupinovy divoké, hladové polibky. Pomyslel bych si někdy, že mne bude lákat cítit na sobě jeho stopy?

Když se naše těla rozejdou, ležíme vedle sebe a já poslouchám, jak se jeho dech zpomaluje, někdy mluvíme. Zvláštní, kolik věcí lze vyslovit potmě.

I přes den tráví dost času v mé laboratoři nebo v mém bytě. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že něco takového musí hrozně obtěžovat. Nemám rád, když mě někdo ruší - a Lupin, i když je tichý, nepatří mezi ty, které člověk může ignorovat. Nevím jak je možné, že mi nejde na nervy. Alespoň ne nijak zvlášť. Ne tak moc, že bych chtěl, aby odešel. Zatím.

Opravdu nechci, aby odešel, uvědomím si najednou. Nechci se s ním rozejít na ty tři noci kolem úplňku. Přijde mi to nespravedlivé, nepochopitelně mě to rozčiluje. Proč musí odejít? Proč nemůže zůstat v mé posteli, jako vždycky... i když tohle 'vždycky' trvá sotva deset dnů.

Že se úplněk blíží, vidím i na Lupinovi. Začíná být neklidný a vypadá opravdu nezdravě, s narudlými kruhy pod očima a tenkými žilkami tepajícími na spáncích. A jestě zřetelněji je mu to poznat na očích – unavených, nemocných, ztrápených očích odsouzence.

Když vidím ten výraz v jeho očích, chci jej z nich slíbat, ale není to možné – a pak mám chuť do něčeho kopnout, mlátit rukama do zdi, ale ničemu to nepomůže. Dohání mne k zuřivosti vědomí, že nemohu nic dělat. Alespoň že díky oměji nebude ubližovat sám sobě, a k těm rýhám, které se mu táhnou všude po těle, už nepřibudou žádné další jizvy.

Vezme si poslední pohár lektvaru před proměnou a kývne na mě.

"Uvidíme se ráno, Severusi."

Cítím, jak se mi zrychlí tlukot srdce, bije v hrudi jako kladivo. Myslím, že vím, co musím udělat. Black a Potter a Pettigrew s ním ty okamžiky sdíleli; Black byl s ním i minulý rok. A já...

Nemohu. Prostě to nejde.

Myslím, že Lupin to ode mne neočekává, asi ho to ani nenapadlo, zatímco já zápasím s oslepující hrůzou, která se mne zmocňuje.

Nemohu. Už jsem ho tak viděl, před dvaceti lety... ale nebyl to on... a jestli ho uvidím teď, už si nebudu moct myslet, že to není on. Jistě, když já se budu tvářit, že tato stránka jeho osoby neexistuje, je to jako by on chtěl dělat, že nevidí Znamení Zla na mé paži.

Ale nemohu s ním zůstat.

Uznávám; nejsem Nebelvír. Dnes v noci Lupina opustím.

"Uvidíme se," opakuji chabě a dveře se za ním zavřou.

Jako by to tušilo, Znamení začne pálit a pulsovat, a já si říkám tady to máš, nemáš na vybranou - ale je to jen slabá omluva, protože vím, že jsem jsem se rozhodl už předtím. Opustím Bradavické pozemky a přemístím se.

**ooooooooo**

Nedlouho poté se přemístím zase zpět a automaticky jdu do Albusovy pracovny. Vždycky mu podávám hlášení hned jak se vrátím, bez ohledu na denní či noční dobu – mám ten zvyk tak zažraný pod kůží, že to udělám i když mám pocit, jako by mé tělo ani nepatřilo k mojí hlavě.

Ředitel v oslňující červené róbě vyšívané stříbrnými půlměsíci mě přiměje abych se posadil a strčí mi do ruky hrnek kávy. Usrknu a ucuknu, protože mi opařila patro. Ale také mi pomohla konečně najít hlas.

"Karkaroff je mrtvý."

Albusův výraz se nijak nezměnil, tváří se pozorně a vyčkává – a já začnu mluvit, vyložím mu, že smyslem dnešního setkání bylo ukázat nám tělo uprchlíka.

Je už mrtvý, když se kolem něj seskupíme – naštěstí Pán Zla nechtěl, abychom se účastnili jeho popravy. Karkaroffova zarostlá tvář je velmi bledá, vryl se do ní ohavný škleb agónie. Přehlédnu jeho tělo a pomalu pochopím.

"Poznáš, co jej zabilo, Severusi?" ptá se Pán Zla téměř konverzačním tónem. Polknu a přikývnu, za pár vteřin jsem schopen i odpovědět.

"Incumbolus."

Roztok zvětšující orgány. Může být použit na kterýkoliv lidský orgán, který se pod jeho působením nafukuje a prorůstá přes svrchní vrstvy buněk.

Karkaroffovy plíce a játra vyčnívají z těla v kaši polámaných žeber, protrhané kůže a masa – jako by jeho k jeho tělu byly přidány obří vnitřnosti. Nějaká Smrtijedka odběhla stranou a zvrací.

"Děkuji, že jsi mi jej připravil, Severusi," říká Pán Zla. "Ano, je to jeden z těch, které jsi uvařil před patnácti lety. Není uspokojivé vidět, že některé věci nikdy nezvětrají?"

Znovu se podívám na Karkaroffa. Býval to statný člověk – ale teď přinejmenším jeho tvář vypadá malá, líce propadlé – jako by trpěl hlady. Nehty na rukou má dlouhé a špinavé. Vypadá to, že před smrtí strávil nějakou dobu v zajetí.

Nevěděl jsem o tom. Pán Zla to nemohl udělat sám; někdo mu musel pomáhat. Kterým ze svých služebníků teď věří?

A jaké další informace mi unikají?

"Igor se domníval, že mi může utéct," pokračuje Pán Zla ve své krasořeči. "Myslel si, že se může skrývat a já na jeho provinění zapomenu. Ale já nikdy nezapomínám. Na ty, kteří mne zradili, ani na ty, kteří mi věrně slouží. Narcisso..."

Nabídne jí rámě, ona přijímá a on jí začne něco vykládat, zřejmě o Luciusovi.

"Takže," řekne Albus, "existuje jistý kruh Smrtijedů, kteří jsou Voldemortovi nejbližší – a vy do něj nepatříte, správně, Severusi?"

Popravdě, jsem svým způsobem rád, že mezi ně nepatřím – jinak bych se pravděpodobně musel podílet na Karkaroffově pronásledování a mučení... Okamžitě se za tu myšlenku pokárám. Nebýt součástí nejužšího kruhu znamená přinášet méně informací, než by bylo možné.

"Dobrá, Severusi," uzavře Albus unaveně a rukou si mne tvář. "Probereme to na schůzi. Teď pojďme spát, když máme tu možnost."

Nemyslím, že bych mohl spát. Následky Incumbola jsou opravdu nehezké. A Karkaroff... byl to nevídaný blb, a ani trochu příjemný člověk – ale vzpomínám si na těch několik týdnů, které jsme strávili na jeho sídle v Rusku, v zimě roku 1979 – já, Lucius, Rosier a ještě někdo, Avery, možná. Byla psí zima, na lovu nestřelil nikdo nic, s výjimkou Karkaroffa. A on byl na to tak pyšný, pořád nám ukazoval své trofeje... vypadal jako cvičená opička čekající na pochvalu... A také měl ve zvyku vykládat oplzlé vtipy, když se napil – čím byl opilejší, tím byly jeho vtipy sprostší... ale některé byly i docela k smíchu...

Pamatuji si jeho vyděšený, nevěřícný výraz, když mi ukazoval své planoucí Znamení – jako by chtěl, abych ho uklidnil.

Zvláštní, neměl jsem ho rád. Ale teď cítím ztrátu. Mám pocit... jako bychom měli něco společného, možná víc, než s těmi, kdo sedávají kolem mě na schůzích Řádu. Byl součástí mé minulosti, jako Lucius, jako Evan Rosier – a nemohu si pomoct, cítím, jako by mi z ní kus vyrvali s každou další smrtí.

Ani jsem ho neměl rád... najednou mne napadlo, úplně poprvé, jak muselo být Lupinovi, když ztratil své _přátele_.

Lupin; další, kdo dnes v noci nebude spát.

Sejdu dolů do sklepení, projdu kolem svých dveří a zastavím se před Lupinovým bytem. Je tam ticho a tma, tlumící kouzlo, bezpochyby. Nikdy jsem z jeho bytu v době proměny nic neslyšel.

Zvednu ruku, ale dojde mi jak hloupé to je, takže nezaklepu. Místo toho se svezu na podlahu a opřu se zády o dveře. Někde za nimi, i když to nemohu slyšet, vím, že je tam Lupin, uvězněný ve svém proměněném těle, a čeká až skončí noc. Kamenná podlaha na níž sedím je studená jak led, doknce i v létě, ale nepřijde mi to důležité. Možná je to dokonce příjemné. Položím si čelo na zkřížená zápěstí a čekám. Také.

Nevím jak dlouho jsem tam zůstal; světlo v chodbě se během dne nijak nemění. Ale zničeho nic za sebou zaslechnu lehké cvaknutí zámku. Neohrabaně vstanu a zírám na dveře. Můj mozek je pomalý a zmatený; do morku kostí mi proniká instinktivní strach, ale také vím, že vstoupím, navzdory čemukoliv. Chci vejít; není to snad důvod, proč jsem tam strávil celou noc?

Zatlačím na dveře a ty se tiše otevřou; Lupinův pokoj je našedlý tlumeným světlem a já mhouřím oči, snažím se rozeznat věci v místnosti. On leží v nerozestlané posteli, na přikrývkách, s dlouhýma holýma nohama a rukama vytaženýma k hrudi vypadá jako velká kobylka. Snaží se zvednout hlavu, ale padne mu dozadu; zamrká, a na rtech se mu objeví slabý úsměv.

"Cítil jsem, že tam sedíš," řekne, a nechá hůlku vyklouznout z ruky.

Jdu k jeho posteli, vytáhnu z pod něj peřinu a přikryju ho – a pak, po chvilce váhání, vklouznu k němu, pod stejnou přikrývku. Lupin se maličko zavrtí, přitiskne se ke mně, nesouvisle zašeptá: "Ano, zima," - a téměř okamžitě odpadne.

Kůži má lepkavou zasychajícím potem a vlasy mokré, a já se dotknu rty jeho hlavy. Leží v mém náručí, křehký a kostnatý a vyčerpaný, a nevědomky se snaží víc se ke mně přitisknout – je v tom něco tak nesmírného, něco, co bortí všechny mé zdi a proniká přímo k mému srdci.

Nepatří mi a nikdy nebude – ale v téhle chvíli jsem odhodlaný udělat cokoliv, abych jej ochránil... a tím je tak trošku můj.

**ooooooooo**

Vzbudím se s jeho rty na svých; netisknou se, jen lehce, letmo se dotýkají – znova a znova, drobné, třepotavé polibky, spíš jenom náznaky polibků. Myslím, že ví, že už nespím – prozradil mu to můj dech – ale dál se tak tvářím a on předstírá, že si ničeho nevšiml. Pak mi lehce foukne na ústa, já se musím usmát a Lupin zahodí všechnu jemnost, vrhne se na mě, prsty mi zaboří do vlasů a palci mi otevře víčka.

Odfrknu si a on mě zase políbí.

"Těší mě, že už se cítíš líp."

"Ano, cítím," souhlasí a okusuje můj spodní ret. Obejmu jej pevně kolem pasu a válíme se po posteli, dokud se neocitnu nahoře.

Když tak na něj shlížím vypadá rozčepýřeně a pobledle, vlasy má zplihlé a zacuckované a kolem úst vrásky od bolesti. Ale jeho boky už se ke mně neodbytně tlačí.

Pak s velkým hlukem obživne krb.

"Remusi?"

Odtrhneme se od sebe jako studenti dopadení při muchlování, a zíráme do Albusovy vážné tváře. Nevypadá šokovaně, ba ani překvapeně.

"Omluvám se, že obtěžuji. Remusi, mohl byste jít do mé kanceláře? Jde o neodkladnou záležitost."

"Samozřejmě, pane řediteli."

Vstane, rychle se očistí kouzlem a oblékne se. V očích má starostlivý výraz – jistě, Albus by se takto nechoval, kdyby nešlo o něco opravdu důležitého.

Lupin se ke mně nakloní s poněkud trapným polibkem.

"Doufám, že se brzy vrátím."

"Dobře," povzdechnu si. Přál bych si, aby nemusel odejít.

Vrátil se za hodinu. Už jsem ve svém bytě, pročítám seznam lektvarů které si Poppy objednala pro ošetřovnu; Lupin vejde a já se na něj podívám.

Má zarudlé a opuchlé oči – vypadá jako... ano, jako by plakal. Rychle vstanu, oněmělý překvapením. Když už nic, vždycky jsem se domníval, že má sebekontrolu, kterou bych mu i _já_ mohl závidět – že nedopustí, aby se jej něco tak hluboce dotklo.

Dívá se na mě jako by pořádně nevěděl co dělat, pak nejistě zvedne ruku a shrne si do tváře několik tenkých pramenů vlasů, jako by ji chtěl schovat. Přál bych si... přeju si být jiný, abych mohl jít za ním a obejmout ho a zeptat se, co se stalo – tak, že by odpověděl. Ale místo toho tam jen stojím a civím na něj. Setřese si přes oči další vlasy.

"Remusi?"

"Našla se Siriusova závěť," řekne. "Ukázalo se, že ji sepsal. Letos v zimě."

Hlas se mu zlomí v něco, čemu se nedá říkat smích, a z toho zvuku je mi zima. Nepodívá se na mě, nedívá se nikam, a pokračuje:

"Dal ji svému zástupci od Gringottových, a ten kontaktoval Albuse, protože nevěděl, jak mne najít a... on odkázal všechno mně a Harrymu... všechno... dům, peníze."

Nevím co říct. 'Oh, dobré zprávy' to by bylo krajně nevhodné, i když to jsou dobré zprávy, vzhledem k Lupinově finanční situaci. Dokonce ani neměl kam jít, až prázdniny skončí. Velmi bych si přál říct: 'Alespoň jednou za život Black udělal něco inteligentního' – kousnu se do jazyku, abych tu větu udržel za zuby.

"Říkával, že už se nikdy nemusím bát, že nebudu mít kam jít. Pochopil jsem to tak, že jsem vždycky vítaný u něj doma. Ale proč závěť? Myslel snad na to, že by mohl umřít? Ne, nemyslel – tedy, chci říct, že nechtěl umřít, prostě se to stalo..."

Blábolí – a proto udělám něco, o čem jsem předtím nevěděl, jak to udělat. Jdu k němu a obejmu ho.

Myslím, že to je laciné gesto, a mám obavy, že se mu nebude líbit – ale Lupinovy ruce sevřou můj hábit a přitáhnou mne blíž; horké čelo mne pálí do ramene i přes několik vrstev látky.

"Proč to udělal?" zamumlá. "Tak hrozně mi chybí... tak moc... nestrávili jsme spolu dost času."

Ztuhnu, nemohu se tomu ubránit – má nenávist k Blackovi je mnohem silnější než sebeovládání – ale Lupin si toho naštěstí nevšimne. Tiskne se ke mně a něco mumlá, tak tiše, že mu nerozumím – nejspíš to však budou další kecy o Blackovi.

Oh Merline; ani ne před dvěma hodinami bylo všechno tak v pořádku. Teď je z Lupina troska, já se cítím jako bídák a bojuju se záchvatem hněvu místo abych byl rád, že Lupin konečně na tom bude trochu líp. Je to sobecké přání, ale kdybych měl na výběr, kéž by se Albus v tom krbu nikdy neobjevil.

Úžasné, Severusi – měl bys radost, že Lupin bude další rok žít z ruky do huby... jen kdyby všechno zůstalo při starém.

Ale stejně není šťastný, nebo snad je?

Za chvíli se trochu sebere, narovná se a řekne celkem obyčejným, snad trochu škrobeným hlasem:

"Samozřejmě nebudeme moct užívat ten majetek veřejně, když Sirius je stále považovaný za uprchlíka a není ani úředně mrtvý. Ale Albus už se začal angažovat o posmrtné očištění jeho jména... a tvrdí, že když je závěť, můžeme v tom domě žít, Harry i já."

Přikývnu – to je správné. Se závětí je dům musí pustit, jsou právoplatní dědicové. Pamatuju si na ten chaos po Blackově smrti, když dům zablokoval dveře a nedovolil nikomu jít pro toho hipogrifa, Klofana. Jen Albus se tam nakonec dokázal dostat – jednou.

"Albus říká, že bych tam měl zajít," pokračuje Lupin, a jeho hlas je čímdál normálnější, klidnější. "Podívat se jak to tam vypadá. Možná bys mohl jít se mnou?"

"Ne!" odpovím rychle a důrazně, zděšený tou představou. Lupin mírně potřese hlavou.

"Myslel jsem si to. Promiň, že jsem se zeptal."

Kdyby jen řekl něco jiného, nebo trochu jiným tónem, míň klidně... Správně; nemůže přece ode mne čekat, že bych s ním šel do něčeho takového. Zvládne to i sám. Stejně je zvyklý být na všechno sám.

Poleje mne hanba a nedokážu se na něj ani podívat – pak se konečně přinutím to říct, cítím, že prohrávám.

"Tak dobře. Půjdu s tebou."

**ooooooooo**

Blackův dům je temný a studený – je to skoro šok, když do něj člověk vejde za slunečného dne. Je cítit prázdnotou a špínou, prach se hustě víří v paprscích světla, pronikajících dovnitř škvírami v bednění oken. Vypadají jako přízračné prsty, sahající po každém kdo se pohne.

"Lumos," praví Lupin.

Ve světle dům vypadá jen o málo lépe. A portrét Blackovy matky začně okamžitě vřískat.

Má tak pronikavý hlas, že fyzicky bolí jej slyšet a její řečnění – směs klení a nářků nad 'vyhaslým potomstvem' – je nesnesitelné. Jakmile nás pozná a spustí nadávky na míru, od vlkodlaků po 'nuzáckou špínu, která by neměla mít právo chodit do slušných domů' – a Lupin jen tak stojí a poslouchá ji, jdu k ní a portrét zakryju. Připevním látku kouzlem, aby zůstala na místě. Ze zkušenosti vím, že to není dlouhodobé řešení – ale doufám, že vydrží než odejdeme.

"Budeš s ní muset něco udělat," řeknu. "Přivedla by člověka k šílenství."

"Ano," souhlasí a kupodivu se pousměje.

Nepřítomný úsměv má na rtech pořád, když se procházíme domem – a jakkoliv to zní divně, myslím, že chápu, co se mu honí hlavou. Snaží se vzpomínat na to dobré, možná jak si s Blackem po večerech povídali, popíjeli spolu whiskey. Je to jeho obranný systém, ten, který mu pomáhá přežít.

Jsme v půlce schodiště, když krb s rámusem vyhodí - jednu po druhé - tři drobné postavičky a jednu velkou a oplácanou. Lupin na chvilku ztuhne a pak se rozběhne dolů.

"Harry! Hermiono! Rone! Molly!"

To je radosti.

No ano, jsou to oni – vytřepávají si ze šatů saze, Molly mateřsky poplácává Lupina po zádech a ten hledí na Harryho a udělá náznak pohybu, jako by se jej chtěl dotknout, ale netroufal si – a pak se mu Harry vrhne kolem krku.

A já chci být nejmíň tisíc mil odsud.

Jsou hrozně hluční, mluví jeden přes druhého. Zdá se, jako by tam byl bůhví jaký dav, a ne jen pět lidí. Pečlivě se snažím mírnit počínající bolest hlavy a doufám, že když se schovám do stínu, možná si mne nevšimnou.

Smůla.

Molly Weasleyová první zvedne oči ke schodišti a zalapá po dechu. V jejím pohledu se mísí různé emoce – odsouzení a údiv a pochybnosti; už jsem to párkrát zažil na schůzích Řádu. Oh, tam ještě držívá za ručičku Tonksovou – jako by ta metamorfka nějak trpěla.

Nakonec převáží společenské vychování a ona řekne:

"Dobré odpoledne, profesore."

Načež se na mě podívají i ta otravná děcka – jasně vidím, jak Potter zblednul, dokonce i pod vrstvou sazí. Nesouvisle zažbleptají něco, co má být pokládáno za pozdrav – a já jim podobným stylem odpovím. Poznámka mladého Weasleyho: "Co ten tady do prdele dělá?" je mnohem srozumitelnější.

Vskutku! Každý dobrý skutek musí být po zásluze potrestán, uvažuji, zatímco Lupin odvádí Pottera a ostatní na prohlídku přízemí – nebo co to dělají, prochází se spolu a tlachají. Držím se od nich dál a tvářím se, že jsem cele zaujat ornamenty na zdech.

Neměl jsem sem chodit. Měl bych hned odejít. Ale nějaká hloupá část mozku se mi snaží namluvit, že by to byla zbabělost, že nemohu dovolit, aby mě odtud vyhnala partička dětí.

Grangerová a Weasley o mě brzy ztratí zájem, ale Potter se občas podívá mým směrem a jeho nenávist je přímo hmatatelná. Oplácím mu to; ale no tak, on si vážně myslí, že mne rozhodí pár nepřátelských pohledů?

Ano – a Lupinovy letmé vděčné pohledy lahodí mé samolibosti.

Přesunuli se do sklepa, já ne, ale když slyším výkřiky a nějakou ránu nebo pád, spěchám dolů navzdory vlastnímu rozhodnutí.

Všichni se tísní před vchodem do malé místnosti, tak přecpané nějakým haraburdím, že skoro přetéká – a Potter třese otrhaným, špinavým domácím skřítkem a nepříčetně na něj řve.

"On... ten... měl by být mrtvý... zasraný, zkurvený parchant by měl chcípnout... měl by shnít v Azkabanu... jak ho mohli nechat jít..."

"Harry, Harry, prosím," Grangerová ho zatahá za ruku, vypadá velice rozrušeně. Samozřejmě, že Potter si jí ani nevšimne. Krátura visí v jeho sevření jako hadrová panenka.

"Zabil Siriuse! Za všecko může on! Zabiju ho!"

"Ne, nezabiješ," vloží se nakonec Lupin. "Nejsi žádný vrah."

Potter na chvilku přestane mávat skřítkem a upře na Lupina oči.

"Opravdu? Myslíte si? Možná je už na čase začít trénovat a vůbec."

Ale zdá se, že záchvat zlosti skončil. Mrskne Kráturou na podlahu a skřítek, místo aby zmizel, na něj nenávistně zírá. Potter si prohrábne rukou vlasy, na chvilku se ukáže jeho jizva – a když promluví, zní vyčerpaně.

"Vemte ho někam pryč. Nemůžu se na něj dívat."

"Patří k domu," řekne Grangerová tiše, a Potter zas ožije.

"Vážně?" Horečnatě skopne botu, balancuje na jedné noze a stahuje si ponožku. "No tak už nebude! Vem si to, no vem si to, ty hnuse!" hodí ponožku Kráturovi do tváře. "Vypadni, tenhle dům teď patří mně!"

Skřítek vypadá trochu zaraženě, svírá ponožku kostnatými prsty a zdá se, že se mu zrychlil dech. Vzápětí beze slova zmizí.

Grangerová drží Pottera za předloktí a všichni mlčí. Netěší mě to, ale jako bych k tomu klukovi pocítil trochu obdivu. A pak Potterovi vyjde z hrdla nějaký zvuk, jako vzlyknutí – a on mě zpraží pohledem.

A zase zaječí:

"A vy taky! Běžte pryč, jak se opovažujete sem přijít? Nenáviděl jste Siriuse, co děláte v jeho domě?"

"Harry," řekne Lupin rozčileně, ale tak slabým hlasem, že nemyslím, že by jej Potter vnímal, "Já..."

Weasley odstrčí Pottera stranou, a Grangerová ho popadne za ruku, hlasitě mu šeptají do ucha něco o 'N.K.Ú.' a 'lektvarech' a 'bystrozorech'.

"TO MĚ NEZAJÍMÁ!" křičí Potter. "Nechci být bystrozor! Nikdy nevlezu do jeho třídy! Kdyby nám pomohl, Sirius mohl být naživu! Kvůli němu je Sirius mrtvý!"

Nemůžu si pomoct; ta slova mi vyletí z úst dřív, než o nich stihnu přemýšlet:

"Jistě, Pottere. Všechno je něčí vina. Jenom to dál opakujte – třeba vám to pomůže zapomenout _čí_ vina to doopravdy je."

Chlapec vydá zvuk, jako by se dusil; z tváře mu vyprchá všechna krev a najednou vypadá nedospěle, ještě mladší, než na svůj věk. Jeho oči za škaredými brýlemi bezbranně pomrkávají.

Nevěřím... to mu to ještě nikdo neřekl?

Zřejmě asi ne; všichni se snaží ho šetřit, naopak mu říkali, že se nemá obviňovat... proč s ním každý dělá jako s porcelánem, chrání ho před následky jeho vlastních činů?

Cítím na sobě tíhu pohledů čtyř párů očí, a to ani nemluvím o těch Potterových. Je tak absolutní ticho, že slyším, jak někde v kuchyni kape z kohoutku voda.

"Co?" odseknu.

Ale já vím, co – a zaplaví mě vlna vzteku, až vidím rudě. Nechci poslouchat jejich řeči – jaký jsem bastard a jaká zrůda, jak můžu být tak bezcitný. Otočím se na podpatku, jdu nahoru ke krbu, shrábnu trochu prášku a řeknu:

"Bradavické sklepení."

**ooooooooo**

Do západu slunce zbývá hodina, když někdo zaklepe na dveře mé laboratoře. Tiše je otevřu; Lupin se na mě vážně podívá a vejde.

"Tady máš lektvar," vrazím mu do ruky pohár.

"Ano, díky." Pije a já nemohu nesledovat jak tekutina klouže jeho bledým, odhaleným hrdlem. Odloží pohár na kraj stolu a otře si ústa hřbetem ruky.

Tváří se že mi chce něco říct – a já jsem si jistý, že to nechci slyšet.

"Nemrzí mě co jsem řekl, Lupine."

Povzdechne si – hledí na mě jako by doufal, že řeknu něco jiného. Ale jak by mohl – copak mě nezná? Neví, jaký jsem? Vím, že bych neměl říkat nic, všechno dělám špatně – ale něco uvnitř mne nutí ta slova vypustit z úst.

"Ten kluk potřebuje občas slyšet pravdu – aby ztratil své iluze o spravedlnosti."

"Severusi," řekne Lupin něžně, jako bych byl dítě, které potřebuje vysvětlit i ty nejjednodušší věci. "Někdy může pravda příliš bolet... až neúměrně."

Řekl jsem snad něco neúměrného? Před očima mám rudé skvrny a zase mnou začíná lomcovat vztek. Takže on na mě může ječet a vmést mi do tváře, že _já_ jsem zabil Blacka – a já se nemůžu ani...

"Je to ještě dítě, Severusi. Je mu teprve šestnáct."

To se mě dotkne.

"Jenom dítě? Teprve šestnáct? Neříkal Brumbál náhodou přesně totéž, když se mě tvoji roztomilí kamarádi pokusili zabít, Lupine? Na _mě_ nikdo ohledy nebral, když jsem byl dítě! To jen Pottera každý šetří, jako všichni šetřili jeho otce a Blacka! Velmi praktické – mít dvojí metr. Jeden na vaše přátele, a jiný na ty, kteří do kroužku vyvolených nepatří!"

Výtečně, Severusi, teď fňukáš jako ženská – a taky prskáš. Není divu, že se Lupin na mě dívá jako bych udělal něco skandálního.

Je to příšerné a nemohu to zastavit.

"Takový ty totiž jsi, Lupine! Nezajímá tě, co se děje jiným – dokud ty a tvoji drazí přátelé máte své vysoké morální zásady! A _špína _jako já může snášet urážky a týrání a ponižování – co takhle mě rovnou zabít? Všem by to usnadnilo život – a tvoji přátelé a zastánci se na tebe přestanou mračit!"

Teď už mé řeči nedávají smysl ani mně. Ale co je horší, mnohem, mnohem horší – Lupinovy oči se začínají nějak uzavírat.

"Ty nikdy nic nenecháš být, Severusi," řekne rezolutně. "Myslel jsem, že jsme to už překonali, to, co Sirius před dvaceti lety udělal. Vždyť je mrtvý, pro Merlina."

"Potter jej úspěšně zastoupí, podle toho jak se zatím chová," řeknu chladně. Lupinovy oříškové oči vzplanou – a najednou jsou žluté hněvem, když s pečlivou artikulací odpovídá:

"Nikdo nenahradí Siriuse. Byl to nejlepší přítel, jakého jsem kdy měl."

Oh ano, správně. Zejména ne Severus Snape.

Jako bych o něco takového někdy stál.

"Tak to bys měl nejspíš jít a užít si posledního projevu jeho velkodušnosti," odpovím hnusně. Vím, že je to ohavné a neměl bych to říkat... opravdu nevím kdy přestat.

Vypadá jako bych ho uhodil. Pak se tváří, jako by on chtěl uhodit mě. Ale neudělá to; po chvíli ticha se začne červeň, kterou mu do tváří vehnal hněv, vytrácet. Jeho hlas zní dutě a studeně.

"Zmýlil jsem se, když jsem si myslel, že by to mohlo fungovat." A za okamžik dodá. "Mýlil jsem se, když jsem si myslel, že tě znám, Severusi."

"Proč ne 'Srabusi'?" vyprsknu. "Jen do toho, řekni to, Blackův duch bude mít radost."

Neodpoví, jen se otočí a odejde, pečlivě za sebou zavře dveře. A já vím, že lehké cvaknutí zámku znamená tečku za naším vztahem.

Díky, Severusi; nikdo od sebe nedokáže lidi odehnat tak jako ty. Úžasná schopnost! A v rekordním čase – stoprocentní úspěch. Mohl bys sepsat příručku: 'Jak vyštvat jediného člověka, který vás snese, a strávit celý život sám'. Doufám, že jsi spokojený. Nejsi? Jak je to možné? Vždyť ses tolik snažil.

Koušu se do rtu, abych udusil krutý a zcela nemístný smích – a jde mi to tak, že začnu krvácet. Otřu si bradu hřbetem ruky a beze slova se dívám na pohár na stole.

Takže... jsme tam, kde jsme byli, Lupin a já, než to všechno začalo. Jenom teď vím, jak chutnají jeho rty, když vypije lektvar z oměje.

**ooooooooo**

Vím, že bych neusnul, vezmu si bezesné tonikum – nemám ho rád, ráno po něm vždycky mívám pocit, jako bych vůbec nespal. Ale druhá možnost je celou noc se převracet v posteli a přehrávat si náš rozhovor – což odmítám. Odmítám se obviňovat, když jsem neudělal nic špatného.

Na druhý den se zamknu v laboratoři a jsem rozhodnutý neodpovídat na žádné klepání. Jenže nikdo neklepá. Lupin to myslel vážně, co? Ukončil to.

Nenávidím Harryho Pottera.

Do soumraku zbývá čtyřicet minut a mně dochází trpělivost. Dnes je třetí úplňková noc – on _potřebuje_ svůj lektvar. Tak na co si hraje?

Jestli je pod jeho úroveň si pro něj přijít – udělám to já. Popadnu pohár a zabubnuju na Lupinovy dveře.

"Vstupte." Jeho hlas je dokonale klidný – jako by na mě chrstnul kýbl ledové vody. Já se klepu a polévá mě střídavě horko a zima... jak moc se za to nenávidím. Podívej se na Lupina; tak by ses měl cítit, Severusi. Tedy 'necítit vůbec nic'.

Smiř se s tím; skončilo to. Usnadní ti to život.

Vejdu a vidím ho v křesle, na klíně má tlustou knihu. Pomalu obrátí stránku a podívá se na mě.

Nenávidím i jeho.

A to je tak vyčerpávající pocit, že spolknu i svoji přednášku o pohrdání bezpečností ostatních. Dívá se tak vyrovnaně; je mu jedno, co řeknu. Záleželo mu na tom někdy? Staral se někdy co se mnou je, jestli žiju nebo jsem mrtvý? Vždycky jsem pro něj byl cizí člověk, někdo zcela postradatelný.

Bylo by snad lepší, kdyby mě otevřeně nenáviděl jako Black a Potter. Ale byl jsem mu... vždycky ukradený.

"Oměj, Lupine." Postavím ho na stůl.

"Děkuji," vezme to na vědomí kývnutím hlavy a vrátí se ke své knize. Stránky lehce šustí, když je obrací.

Nezůstávej tady, nečekej – běž pryč, Severusi, prosím pojď... Ale než se přinutím odejít, stihnu si všimnout otevřeného kufru na podlaze – a vidím, že Lupinův skromný majetek je napůl sbalený.

Oh ano, tak to má být. Teď když má dům, nemusí zneužívat Albusovy pohostinnosti. Co jsem čekal?

Věděl jsem, že odejde; dřív nebo později – a léto už se chýlí ke konci; ale nečekal jsem, že to bude tak brzy! Nejsem na to připravený.

No tak se připrav teď, Severusi.

Odejdu bez ohlédnutí.

**ooooooooo**

Na druhý den se Lupin odstěhuje do Blackova domu – a z klepů, které zaslechnu u jídla, tam tráví poslední dva týdny prázdnin i Potter a jeho kamarádi. Doufám, že Potter spadne ze schodů a zlomí si vaz. Nebo tak něco.

Pak nás Albus informuje, že jelikož Lupin zase číslo 12 na Grimmauldově náměstí nabídl Řádu, příští schůze se bude konat tam.

To nesnesu; ačkoliv, co je na tom nesnesitelného? Budeme jen sedět u stolu, zrovna jako vloni, a debatovat o problémech. Nebudu se dívat na Lupina... totiž, dívám se – mračení jsem dovedl k dokonalosti a objevuje se samo od sebe. Ale nevidím ho. Nechci se zajímat, jestli už to urovnal s tou Tonksovic holkou, nebo jestli vypadá šťastně. Stačí, že musím slyšet jeho hlas, když nenuceně vypráví o zvyku paní Blackové navštěvovat v noci portréty v jeho ložnici a, přirozeně, využívat této příležitosti, aby jej zpravila o svém mínění stran jeho původu, vzhledu a chování.

Nechci vědět, jestli se někdy dívá na mě; jestli o mně někdy přemýšlí. Je mi to jedno. Skončilo to.

Musím žít dál.

Svůj život, který se neočekávaně změní když se za soumraku jednoho z posledních srpnových dnů v hale, kde sedíme a diskutujeme, objeví Alastor Moody, následovaný dvěma nevrlými bystrozory. Ruce mají připravené na hůlkách, jako by očekávali útok.

"Pánové," zvedne se Albus ze židle.

"Stalo se, co jsem vám říkal, Albusi," začne Moody výhrůžně. "Tři z mých lidí jsou mrtví - to nebudu dál tolerovat."

Překvápko, překvapení – vytasí hůlky – a hádej na koho asi míří? Správně, jen na tebe. Mám neodolatelné nutkání popadnout vlastní hůlku, ať se ukáže, kdo je lepší - ale Albus po mně střelí pohledem a štěkne, jako by věděl, na co myslím:

"Posaďte se, Severusi. Je to nedorozumění. Sedněte si všichni."

Jeho hlas je tvrdý jak ocel – a hluk, který se před chvílí rozvířil, zase utichne. Ale samozřejmě cítím jak na mě všichni zírají.

"Tak kulové nedorozumění," ozve se Moody hořce. "Je zrádce a vy to víte."

Zajímavé... tolikrát jsem si tuhle scénu představoval – jenže k tomu vždycky došlo na _druhé_ straně, před Pánem Zla, a byl to Dolohov nebo McNair, kdo mě obvinil. Mám pocit, jako by to celé byl sen – tak neskutečné se to zdá.

"Nemáte důkazy," řekne Albus.

Ale no tak, kdo potřebuje důkazy když jde o Severuse Snapea.

"Já to _dokážu_. Proto si ho beru s sebou."

Přeběhne mi mráz po zádech, jako by na mne sáhly velmi studené prsty, a nemohu tvrdit, že nemám strach. Je to spíše ochromující děs. Nechci jít s Moodym; nechci do Azkabanu. Nevím, jestli bych z něj ještě někdy vyšel. Albus mne odtamtud jednou dostal; ale co kdyby se mu to tentokrát nepodařilo?

"Nemyslím, že Severuse někam odvedete," říká Albus tichým, nevzrušeným hlasem. "Domnívám se, že spíše požádám vaše společníky aby nás teď opustili. A pokud vám tak leží na srdci utajení, Alastore, neměl jste je vůbec vodit s sebou."

"Věřím jim stejně jako sobě," zavrčí Moody. "Pracuju s nimi celé věky."

To je pravda, přinejmenším jednoho z nich znám, je vysoký, s krátce střiženými vlasy a zjizvenou tváří. Před patnácti lety měl těch jizev o něco míň; myslím, že mě také poznává.

A teď už opravdu propadnu panice. Do hajzlu s nima, nehodlám to celé znova prožívat! Veritaserum, a to všivé křeslo a všivé řetězy, které vám po několika cruciatech zlámou zápěstí, jak sebou házíte, a stejně vás nepustí... a 'Co tím myslíte, že chcete spát? My také celou noc nespíme'. Jistě, jenže vás ráno vystřídá druhá směna.

To nechci! Už jsem měl v životě dost těchhle sraček – nedovolím, aby mě odvedli, jsem rozhodnutý. Ať mi na místě dají 'Avada Kedavra' – nebo to já udělám jim.

"Vysvětlí mi někdo, co se děje?" zeptá se Tonksová svým vysokým hlasem - a Moody kupodivu zareaguje.

"Co je tady k vysvětlování? Je to úplně jasné. Támhle náš špion není ve skutečnosti _náš_ špion, ale špion Vy-víte-koho."

Tak trochu složité, ne? Měl bych si to psát, abych náhodou nezapomněl pro koho vlastně momentálně špehuju.

"V červnu jsme zpozorovali," pokračuje Moody, "únik informací. Oznámil jsem vám to, Albusi, řekl jsem vám, že je za tím on! A teď jsou tři moji lidé mrtví – vzpomínáte si na tu misi, o které jsme mluvili před dvěma týdny? Přepadli je ze zálohy – jak by mohli vědět, že tam budou?"

"Uklidněte se, Alastore, prosím," povzdechne si Albus, a já jasně vidím, že jeho tvář je ještě starší a strhanější než obyčejně. "Nevíte, že by s tím měl Severus něco společného. Já mu věřím."

"Výborně! Ale já ne."

"Varoval nás, že Voldemort má v Bradavicích nejspíš ještě nějakého špiona."

"Jak chytré! Vykřikovat, že je ještě jeden špión – hezky odvést pozornost, když se to podělá!"

"Pozor na ústa, Alastore, jsou tady dámy."

Dámy - Molly a Tonksová – na mě zírají; cítím to, i když je nevidím. No, myslím, že zrovna _jim_ Moody moji zradu dokazovat nemusí. Ty mne za zrádce považují určitě.

Je mi z toho zle, cítím se hrozně a mám strach; je to tak, vždycky pro ně budu Smrtijed, bez ohledu a to, co jsem udělal, co kdy udělám. Jak že to řekl Black? 'Je mi jedno, jestli si Brumbál myslí, že ses změnil, já vím svoje -' Nikdo si nenechá ujít příležitost dokázat, že o mně ví svoje.

A koneckonců nejsem si jist, jestli mi Albus až tak věří.

"Jestli Snape není zrádce," vytáhne Moody eso z rukávu, "kdo to tedy je, Albusi? Možná vy? Nebo vy, Molly?" podívá se na ni. "Nebo ty, Lupine? Nebo ty, Tonksová? Nebo já?"

Má pravdu; cítím, že se zase chvěju a snažím se to potlačit, zatínám zuby až ucítím krev, stékající z prokousnutého rtu.

"Někdo předává naše tajemství Vy-víte-komu – a jestli mi, Albusi, jmenujete někoho jiného, kdo by si se svým 'Temným Pánem' dával každý týden dostaveníčka, rád vás vyslechnu."

To nevypadá dobře – cítím to ve vzduchu. Když to Moody podá takhle, vypadá to, že Albus musí ukázat prstem na někoho jiného, nemám-li zrádcem být já. A komu by se tohle líbilo?

Takže hádám, že je na čase sníst co sis navařil, Severusi.

"Jestli už nemáte co říct, Albusi, nechte mé lidi dělat svoji práci."

Instinktivně hmátnu po hůlce.

"Expelliarm..." začnou bystrozoři.

"Impedimenta!" vykřikne Albus, ale nepochopitelně nikoliv na mě. Má hůlka zůstane v mé ruce. "Řekl jsem vám sednout, Severusi."

Otřesení bystrozoři se sbírají ze země. Moody s kulatým okem rejdícím v důlku připomíná velkého rozzlobeného ptáka, třeba čápa, který se chystá Albuse klovnout do hlavy.

"Co si myslíte, že děláte?"

"Myslím, že bychom to měli celé v klidu probrat, Alastore," odpoví Albus přívětivě. "Připouštím, že máte pravdu, nelze si to vyložit jinak – někdo předává informace o Řádu Voldemortovi. Ale také trvám na tom, že Severus by nás nezradil."

"Možná," navrhne Fletcher, "jedná pod vlivem Imperia."

Cítím, jak se ve mně zvedá bezmocný vztek. Ani na chvilku je nenapadne, že by to mohl být kdokoliv jiný; ne 'někdo jedná pod Imperiem' – jsem to já. Měl bych být šťastný, že alespoň akceptují Albusovu důvěru ve mne, ale ne, nejsem šťastný.

Jsem strašně unavený a chci, aby to už skončilo; aby všechno skončilo - válka, mé povinnosti, nezbytnost pomáhat lidem, kteří mne nenávidí, a lhát lidem, kteří mne pokládají za jednoho ze svých.

Jsem tak unavený; chci, aby mi všichni dali pokoj.

"Nebo, možná," napadne Lupina, "slyšel jsem o takovém zařízení – o štěnicích. Takovou věc je možné dát třeba na něčí šaty a ona přenáší všechno, co se děje."

Zírám na něj; úžasně mi pomáhá. Díky němu mám teď pocit jako bych měl svrab, a přitom si šaty přece občas měním, že.

"Severusi," přistoupí ke mně Albus laskavě. "Vadilo by vám, kdybych prověřil, jakým kouzlům jste byl v poslední době vystaven?"

"Ano, vadilo!"

Vyštěknu dřív, než si v tom stihnu zabránit, dřív, než sám sebe přesvědčím, že bych se měl chovat rozumně. Ne, nemohu, nemůžu to dovolit – nesmí mě takhle ponižovat. Proč se nezeptá Lupina nebo Fletchera jestli smí zkontrolovat je?

Taky věří, že jsem to já. A tahle všeobjímající myšlenka způsobí, že mám na okamžik pocit, jako bych se beztížně vznášel ve vzduchu a nikdy už neměl dosáhnout nohama na pevnou zem.

"Vidíte!" jásá Moody.

"Severusi," opakuje Albus trpělivě.

"Dobrá," hodím hlavou. "Dělejte si, co chcete."

"Priori Incantatem," řekne, a vytahuje z mého těla šedavé obláčky. Jak před ním jeden za druhým defilují, polohlasně předříkává: "Čistící kouzlo, čistící kouzlo, čistící kouzlo..." V poslední době jsem to s hygienou opravdu trochu... tedy ne, že bych to dělal kvůli někomu konkrétnímu. Nicméně báječně, teď o tom ví všichni. "Crucio, Legilimens, Legilimens... čistící kouzlo, povzbuzující kouzlo, čistící kouzlo, Crucio..."

Pořád dokola totéž; obecenstvo se začíná nudit.

"To je všechno až do začátku května," řekne Albus. "To by snad mělo stačit, Alastore?"

"Neprohledáte mě jestli nemám mikrofon?" nabídnu ochotně, a vrhnu další nenávistný pohled Lupinovým směrem.

"Hmm..." Albus po mně zběžně přejede hůlkou. "Nic tam není."

Alespoň to bylo rychlé.

"To nic neznamená," řekne Moody. "Nebo jinak, znamená to, že informace předává vědomě a s cílem uškodit nám."

Jeho logika se mi zdá neprůstřelná. Překvapuje mě, že Albus ještě nevyjádřil svůj souhlas.

"Nepůjde s vámi, Alastore," odpoví. "Já své přátele neopouštím. Budete své lidi muset poslat na mne, jinak vám nedovolím ho odvést."

Odmlčí se – a já si jeho slova musím několikrát opakovat, než se přiměju uvěřit, že to Albus opravdu řekl. 'Já své přátele neopouštím'.

Nikdy mne neoznačil za svého přítele; vím, že by to neřekl, kdyby to nemyslel vážně.

Nevím, jestli ho ostatní slyšeli a jestli to pro ně něco znamená... nezáleží na tom. Já jsem to slyšel, pro mne to význam má. Je to jako... teda, jestli mi Albus věří; všechno ostatní už zvládnu.

Ale proč? Jak by mi mohl věřit? Co když se něco stane a ukáže se, že se mýlil?

Moody nakonec souhlasí, že si mě Albus může nechat. Než proti mně shromáždí víc důkazů.

"Ale požaduji, aby byl po celou dobu v Bradavicích, dokud neskončí zvláštní vyšetřování," řekne, "a na vaši odpovědnost, Albusi."

"Doufám, že to vaše vyšetřování nepotrvá příliš dlouho," pohrozí Albus.

Ještě chvilku vyjednávají, Moody mi chce vymazat paměť, aby mi zabránil 'propálit další tajemství', a Albus na to 'v žádném případě', a já mám ohromné deja vu – všechno je přesně jako před patnácti lety, když mě Albus zachránil před soudem.

Patnáct let – a zase jsem ve stejné situaci. Stálo mi to vůbec za to?

"A chci jeho hůlku," smlouvá Moody.

"Ne," odmítne Albus.

"Jak se bude moct účastnit schůzí Smrtijedů, když bude mít domácí vězení?" zamyslí se Lupin.

Díky, vlkodlaku, vážně; aby náhodou někdo nezapomněl co jsem zač, že?

"Oh jistě, kamarádi Smrtijedi by mu mohli chybět, správně?" zavrčí Moody.

"Mohl by být povolán," objasní Albus.

"Tak tam nepůjde."

"Musí. Když to neudělá – a pokud je vaše podezření vůči Severusovi nepodložené – přijdeme o špiona."

"Jako špion stojí za hovno!"

"Proč tedy neustále riskuje svůj život a chodí za Voldemortem?" řekne Albus chladně, a zase se začnou hádat. "Mohl byste vynechat několik schůzí, Severusi?" zeptá se nakonec.

Přikývnu. Alespoň v to doufám – jestli jich skutečně bude jen pár. Je to nepříjemné, ale kvůli několika schůzím se nezblázním.

"Nezajímá mě, co může nebo nemůže!" vybuchne Moody. "Zůstane buď ve svém pokoji, nebo v azkabanské cele. Jasné, Snape?"

"Naprosto."

"A jestli se stane ještě něco dalšího, nevyvázneš tak snadno."

Ano, když se to vezme kolem a kolem, vyváznul jsem snadno. Nepatřím mezi ty, kteří by se mohli ohánět bezúhonnou pověstí.

**ooooooooo**

Stejně nerad odcházím ze svého bytu. I když doufal jsem, že má laboratoř bude považovaná za jeho součást. Moodymu se to zjevně zdálo _příliš_ benevolentní. Takže mi zbyly jen soukromé pokoje a knihy, a domácí skřítci, kteří mi nosí skoro každou hodinu jídlo. Bezpochyby je to Albusova práce. Ten si vždycky myslel, že není nic, co by nespravil kus čokoládového dortu.

On sám se neukázal. Už jsem ho neviděl tři dny. Zato můj druhý 'pán' na mě nezapomíná: Znamení bolí a pálí v pravidelných intervalech, ale zatím se to dá vydržet.

Začal jsem psát Albusovi vzkaz, pod záminkou dotazu, zda si budu moci před začátkem školního roku sám obstarat přísady do lektvarů. Ale juvenilní přetvářka z něj přímo čišela, tak jsem ho spálil.

Jestli se chci z toho bytu dostat – a to ne přímo do Azkabanu – fňukání a stížnosti mi nepomohou. Stejně jako pročítání starých učebnic Obrany proti černé magii a zírání do kamenné zdi. Nemohu očekávat, že by Albus dokázal moji nevinu – i bez toho má práce až nad hlavu; a raději se nespoléhám, že by Moody hledal opravdového zrádce. Musím to vyřešit sám.

Tak se na to podívejme. Napsal jsem si seznam všech členů Řádu - Moody tvrdí, že ty informace jsme znali jenom my – a začnu škrtat ty, kteří to být nemohli. Vím, že já to nebyl, jsem si jist, že jsem to nemohl udělat ani nechtěně. Vždycky velmi pečlivě vybíráme co mohu Pánovi Zla sdělit – abych neohrozil Řád, a přesto posílil svoji pozici špiona.

Ani Albus to neudělal; škrtám. Lupin... nevím, jestli to nebyl on – ale jaksi si nedovedu představit, že by to udělal. Kvůli Voldemortovi ztratil dva přátele – tři, když započítám Pettigrewa. A žít v Blackově domě a donášet Pánovi Zla... na to by člověk musel být víc, než jen křivý.

Možná toho zkurvysyna nenávidím, ale opravdu se neumím představit, že by to byl on.

Ale koho si představit umím? Oh, raději začněme z druhé strany. Že existuje ještě druhý špion mě napadlo, když se mě Narcissa zeptala na můj nový 'flirt' – téhož dne, kdy to zjistili všichni ostatní. Připíšu na seznam všechny, kdo ten den byli v jídelně. Hagrid? Minerva?

Toho dne se pak Lupin sešel s Tonksovou a řekl jí, že je mezi nimi konec. Takže nemohla by to být ona? Když uvážím, jak si je blízká s Molly, nejspíš jí hned všechno vyklopila... což znamená, že by to mohl vědět kterýkoliv Weasley...

Cítím v ústech divnou chuť, a mokro. Skvělé; prokousl jsem špičku pera a teď cumlám inkoust. Naposledy se mi to stalo, když jsem ještě v Bradavicích studoval. Zahodím pero. Vážně, jestli to nebyl Moody sám, pak opravdu nevím kdo.

Ačkoliv, proč by to nemohl být on? Pošuk byl dost hloupý, aby ho Barty Crouch dokázal celý rok držet v truhle. Kdo ví, do čeho se zamotal tentokrát? Třeba trpí rozdvojením osobnosti.

Trpce se zasměju, ne tomu nápadu, ale vlastní hlouposti; to nedokážu vymyslet nic lepšího? Nepříliš působivé, Severusi; vskutku.

Ze zábavy mne vyruší zaklepání, v první chvíli ztuhnu a zírám na dveře. Sakra, Moody by se určitě klepáním nezdržoval. Takže vstanu a jdu otevřít – a mé srdce sebou bláznivě škubne a bezmocně se třepotá někde v žaludku. Vím, že je to hloupé a ponižující, že bych se měl sebrat a odměřeně protáhnout: 'Co chceš, Lupine?'– ale nemohu.

Jen stojím a vyvaluju oči, dokonce ani nezírám, a on se tiše dívá na mě, sklouzne pohledem k mým rukám a teprve teď si uvědomím, že je si nervózně mnu. Rychle je schovám za záda a zhluboka se nadechnu, abych odsekal připravenou frázi – když vtom potichu řekne:

"Máš na tváři inkoust, Severusi."

Než stihnu zareagovat, udělá krok ke mně a přiblíží ruku k mým rtům. Palcem mi otře koutek úst a ruku neodtáhne.

V očích se mu odráží mdlé světlo z mého pokoje, mění je do bronzové a zlaté barvy. Cítím, že nemohu dýchat; něco ve mně roste a roste, až mám pocit, že puknu, pokud to okamžitě neudělám.

Ruce jej prudce obejmou – ve stejné chvíli si mě přitáhne k sobě, přiblíží si rychle mou hlavu, jeho rty se srazí s mými, jazyk mi vystřelí do úst a svádí divokou bitvu s mým. Otloukám si rty o jeho zuby a ten úžasný pocit znovu a znovu dokazuje, že je skutečný, že je se mnou. Zoufale se snažím dostat k němu blíž, sloučit své tělo s jeho – a on mě tiskne ještě víc k sobě, pevně drží můj obličej, naše slabiny se dotýkají.

Nemohu ho pustit, nemohu ani přestat svírat látku jeho košile – tak tak se mi podaří zabouchnout dveře loktem a Lupin mě postrčí do pokoje tak prudce, že si narazím bok o hranu stolu. Kalamář a papíry sletí na zem a my je překročíme.

Lupin nemotornými prsty zápolí s knoflíčky mého límce, a vydává krátké nespokojené zvuky. Snažím se mu stáhnout košili, ale zapomenu na manžety, takže se do ní celý zamotá. Přestaneme na několik prudkých oddechnutí a zkusíme to znova.

Konečně jsou šaty pryč, tady je moje postel – zhroutíme se do uválených peřin, on spadne na mě. Dívá se mi do očí, nasliní si dva prsty, pořádně a pečlivě – a pak je jedním prudkým pohybem vrazí dovnitř. Zachvěju se, sténám a tlačím se proti němu, chci je dostat hlouběji.

"Prosím," řeknu.

Odtrhne se ode mne a začne šátrat v zásuvkách nočního stolku. Jeho hlas zní jinak a docela rozčileně:

"Kde to máš?"

Strčím mu do ruky lahvičku s olejem, spěchá, jedním pohybem si natře penis a dalším už vstupuje do mě. Cítím se otevřený, roztažený, a on proniká dál, nejdřív pomalu, a pak je tam najednou celý, zatne zuby do mého ramene a já mu vyjdu vstříc, ještě hlouběji – a on začne přirážet. Mám dojem, že křičím, s každým jeho pohybem, a je mi jedno jestli je to ubohé, stejně nemyslím, že bych mohl přestat.

Do tváře mi padají dlouhé prameny jeho vlasů, oči má přivřené, tiše sténá, zní to tak žalostně a naléhavě, že ho sevřu ještě pevněji a přitáhnu ho ještě blíž. A najednou vnímám tlukot jeho srdce, rychlý a silný, rezonující pod žebry. Ten nový, neznámý pocit je tak neskutečný, že mě vynese na vrchol téměř v tom okamžiku – cítím, jak Lupin ještě několikrát přirazí a ztuhne, paže semknuté kolem mého těla.

**ooooooooo**

Objímá mne jednou rukou, přes tvář mu spadly šedohnědé prameny a za zcuchanými vlasy se lesknou zářivé oči.

"Proč jsi přišel?" ptám se.

Myslím, že i kdyby odpověděl: 'Chtěl jsem tě ještě ošukat, než půjdeš do Azkabanu,'– nezlobil bych se. Protože teď je se mnou, ještě cítím příjemnou bolest z jeho přítomnosti v mém těle... a to znamená, že je můj, pro tuhle chvíli.

"Nemyslím si, že jsi zrádce."

"Proč?" zvednu se na loket a dívám se na něj. Má zamyšlený a posmutnělý pohled, a když odpovídá, nedívá se mi do očí:

"Samozřejmě, že to nemohu tvrdit s jistotou. Ale rozhodl jsem se tomu věřit. Co říkal Moody dává smysl. Ale ty... nenechal tě ani nic vysvětlit. Jako by mu bylo jedno, jestli jsi doopravdy vinen."

Co je na tom nového? Samozřejmě, že je to Moodymu jedno.

"A jakým způsobem tě nedostatek důkazů přiměl, abys mi uvěřil?" Ta otázka postrádá skutečné ostří. Jeho slova mi přijdou zábavná, i když pořád nevím, co se mi vlastně snaží říct. Zřejmě teď nemůžu být dostatečně uštěpačný, nemůžu být nešťastný. Znám až moc dobře skutečné neštěstí a vím, jak mi v té posteli je, když on tam chybí.

Nečekaně se zvedne, přišpendlí mě k posteli a jeho světlé, vážné oči mi neústupně hledí do tváře.

"Pamatuješ, Severusi... vzpomínáš si, jak šel Sirius před čtrnácti lety do vězení? Tenkrát jsem mu nevěřil. Všechno svědčilo proti němu, veškeré důkazy, a já jsem věřil, že je vinen, přesně jako všichni ostatní, věřil jsem, že by to dokázal udělat. I když jsem věděl jak Jamese miloval, jak mu záleželo na Lily, že by za ně položil svůj život... Ale všichni říkali, že Sirius je vinen – a já se proti tomu neozval, na nic jsem se neptal, nechtěl jsem ho vidět. Prostě jsem uvěřil... a opustil jsem ho. Vím, že by to pravděpodobně nic nezměnilo, kdybych se pokusil něco udělat – ale já to ani nezkusil... a nikdy si to neodpustím – i když on mi odpustil. Nechci, aby se to stalo zase. Myslím, že ti budu věřit, dokud na mě nezakřičíš 'Avada Kedavra' – ať o moji důvěru stojíš, nebo ne," dořekne trochu kostrbatě.

Nevím co říct; mělo by mě vytočit, že se Lupin rozhodl mi věřit jen proto, že před čtrnácti lety nevěřil Blackovi – a kdykoliv jindy bych vytočený byl. Ale teď to nejde. Ať to tak tedy je; ať Black jednou změní něco v mém životě k lepšímu.

Pomalu zvednu ruku k Lupinovu obličeji, tahle gesta jsou mi pořád ještě cizí, a přejedu mu hřbetem ruky po tváři. Zoufale neústupný výraz poněkud změkne a on pohybuje hlavou a mírně jí tře o moji ruku.

"Ale já jsem myslel, proč jsi přišel...jako..." nepodaří se mi najít slova, ale ukáže se, že to ani není potřeba.

"Neměl jsem?"

"Ne! Tak jsem to nemyslel..."

Povzdechne si a odkulí se stranou. Myslím, že teď řekne 'Já nevím', ve smyslu 'Nevím, proč se vůbec obtěžuju'.

"Myslel jsem..." říká. "Když jsi za mnou nepřišel, tehdy ráno, byl jsem naštvaný. Čekal jsem na tebe."

Chvilku trvá než pochopím, které ráno má na mysli: to po druhé úplňkové noci. Čekal na mě. Zamrzí mě to – což se mi nestává často, snažím se studu obezřetně vyhýbat – ale teď se něco ve mně bolestivě svírá a tváře mi poleje horko. Pamatuju si, jak po takové noci bývá zpocený a vyčerpaný a ospalý. A on na mě čekal.

"Ale my... pohádali jsme se... řekl jsi, že už se mnou nechceš nic mít!"

"To jsem řekl."

"A já jsem za tebou šel – potom – a ty sis četl!"

"Nepřišel jsi za mnou. Jen jsi mi chrstl do obličeje ten lektvar."

"To jsem neudělal – postavil jsem ho na stůl."

"Ani jsi nic neřekl."

"To ani ty."

"A proč bych měl já? To já vždycky musím něco udělat, udělat první krok, přijít za tebou – a ty nikdy neuděláš nic! Říkal jsem si, že bys mohl projevit iniciativu aspoň jednou, třeba se mi ozvat."

Zhluboka se nadechnu abych mu objasnil, co si myslím o jeho 'prvním kroku' a jeho předpokladech – a zas pomalu vydechnu. Naše pohledy se setkají – a Lupin promluví mnohem tišeji.

"A potom už jsi přijít nemohl. Řekl jsem si, že to musím udělat sám, jinak – to nejde. Tak jsem to udělal."

Zpocenými a neohrabanými prsty hledám jeho ruku, když ji najdu, stiskne – a je to tak uklidňující pocit, že si v téhle chvíli neumím představit nic lepšího.

Asi v šest Lupin vstane. Když si zapíná košili, všimne si na podlaze papírů, zapatlaných od inkoustu, a posbírá je. Zrudnu. Podívá se na mě.

"Takže si s tím taky lámeš hlávu. I Albus a já se na to pokoušíme přijít. Zjistil jsi něco užitečného?"

Znechuceně zavrtím hlavou. Rád bych to na někoho hodil, ale nemyslím, že by to pomohlo.

"Zajímavé je," pokračuje Lupin, "že jsem si vzal od Moodyho seznam informací, které se dostaly ven – a o všech těch věcech se mluvilo na schůzích, které se konaly tady v Bradavicích. Žádná nepochází z doby než jsme se sem přestěhovali, ani z doby, kdy jsme se tu už nescházeli."

"Takže to musí být někdo, kdo žije tady? Učitel?" Někdo, kdo o nás mohl vědět.

"Měli bychom pečlivě prověřit na kolik byla vlastně místnost, kde se Řád scházel, bezpečná," odpoví. "Nevím... i obrazy mohou mluvit. Musím to probrat s ředitelem."

"V pořádku," řeknu staženým hlasem. Zdá se, že rozumí.

"Vrátím se co nejdřív. Zatím se můžeš trochu prospat."

"Nechce se mi spát."

"Tak se nasnídej," věnuje mi odzbrojující úsměv. "Nelíbí se mi, když se otloukám o tvoje kosti."

"Od tebe to sedí," zamumlám.

Odejde a já ještě chvilku zůstanu v posteli, jen sedím, dívám se do zdi, namotávám si na prst pramen vlasů – a vsadil bych se, že se usmívám jako idiot.

Další zaklepání na dveře, velmi váhavé – to nemůže být Lupin, odešel před pár minutami. Vezmu si župan a jdu otevřít.

Domácí skřítka mi vrazí do rukou tác přetékající jídlem.

"Pan Remus Lupin to pánovi posílá! Říká, že pán musí jíst!" piští a upírá na mě své kulaté oči.

"Dobře," zabručím, vezmu si tác a zabouchnu dveře. Domácí skřítci; už je nemůžu ani cítit, s tím jejich věčným _jídlem_ – co si Albus a Lupin myslí, že jsem mimino, které potřebuje krmit sedmkrát denně?

Odložím tác na stůl a přemítám, jestli na něj použít raději 'Evanesco' nebo 'Incendio'. Pak si povzdechnu a rozhodnu se, že trocha kávy mi neuškodí.

Uchopím vysokou, naleštěnou konvici a i když tomu nemohu uvěřit, objeví se známý pocit, jako by mne neviditelná ruka vytahovala z kůže, táhla mě někam... pryč.

**ooooooooo**

Přistanu na všech čtyřech v kaluži horké kávy. Přenašedlo v podobě konvice se s lehkým cinkáním točí na podlaze. Na malou chvilku dokážu jen sledovat, jak se ta věc převaluje – pak vidím, že se ke mně lehkým krokem blíží luxusní špičaté boty. Ve vzduchu se něco kovově zableskne – a já mám pocit, jako by se se mnou srazil celý svět.

Náraz mne žene dozadu, zastavím se až o zeď, rozplácnu se o ni, ani se nepokouším zvednout. Určitě mám zlomený nos – mám pocit, že je napuchlý a sálá horkem, na rty mi stékají stružky krve. Opatrně zvednu ruku, setřu si krev, která dosáhla až k bradě, a řeknu:

"Nazdar Luciusi."

Šťastlivec; Azkaban na něm nezanechal vážnější stopy. Je elegantní a stojí zpříma jako vždycky, s tou svojí upravenou blond hřívou, v níž se i šedivé vlasy lesknou spíš jako stříbrné – jediná změna, kterou vidím, jsou výraznější vrásky kolem úst.

Když jsem byl ještě student, strávil jsem rekordní čas před zrcadlem litováním, že nevypadám jako on.

Pohrává si se svojí špacírkou, ve tváři má okouzlující chlapecký úsměv. Merline, ani Draco se tomuhle muži nikdy nevyrovná.

"Je od tebe nesmírně laskavé, že jsi nás konečně poctil návštěvou, milý Snape."

Protočím oči; na tohle oslovení jsem býval tak pyšný, tolik mne těšívalo, když je použil... oh, před pětadvaceti lety.

Horké kapky krve mi dopadnou na hrudník a já si utáhnu župan; teď krev vsákne do sametu a zničí ho, samozřejmě.

"Nejsem právě... vhodně oblečený na návštěvu," řeknu.

"To pochopíme, Severusi." Narcissa se objeví vedle Luciuse a položí ruku na jeho loket. Už není v černém. O společenském oblékání ví naprosto všechno; má na sobě tmavě vínové šaty, opravdu krásná barva. "Jsi celý pryč z toho svého vlkodlaka – není divu, že trošku zanedbáváš etiketu."

Najednou se mi zatočí hlava. Domácí skřítek, tác... co když tam bylo víc než jedno přenašedlo – vždyť přece nemohli vědět, čeho se dotknu. A jestli Lupin přijde a na něco sáhne...

Ne, prosím, ne, šeptám si v duchu; přenašedla se nevyrábí tak snadno – je těžké jich udělat hodně. A Lupina přece nepotřebují, že ne?

Potlačím záchvat paniky a podívám se na ně.

"Ale máme problém, kvůli tobě," řekne Lucius. "Neodpovídáš na výzvy."

"Přišel bych, kdybych mohl," říkám já, a snažím se trochu pohodlněji opřít o zeď; s každým pohybem mi do nosu vystřeluje bolest a spouští z něj krev. "Nevím, kdo měl ten geniální nápad poslat do Bradavic dalšího špiona, ale Brumbál mě začíná podezírat."

"Tss, tss. Oh, Severusi," usměje se Narcissa tím svým odzbrojujícím způsobem. "Nepotřebovali bychom dalšího špiona, kdybys našemu Pánovi říkal pravdu."

"Nedělám to snad?" odpovím chladně. "Nemyslíš, že kdybych lhal, náš Pán by to snadno odhalil pomocí nitrozpytu?"

Pokud je to jen jejich podezření, dokážu se z toho vylhat. A možná dokonce zjistím, co se to sakra děje.

"Co jsem na tobě vždycky nesnášel, milý Snape, je, že si myslíš, že každý musí být hloupější než ty."

Každý ne, jenom vy, toužím říct, ale zabráním si v sebevraždě kousnutím do jazyka.

"Náš Pán to zjistil," řekne Narcissa nešťastně. "On tě odhalil. Mohl jsi klamat nás, ale nemohl jsi obelhat jeho."

'Já nikdy nezapomínám,' vybavím si hned syčivý hlas. 'Na ty, kteří mne zradili, ani na ty, kteří mi věrně slouží.'

"Nevím jak se ti, pro Merlina, podařilo dát se do služby k Brumbálovi," mračí se Lucius, "ale doufám, že sis to užil. Protože předpokládám, že k žádnému dalšímu užívání už nebudeš mít příležitost."

"A Brumbál a ostatní si teď budou myslet, že jsi je zradil," povzdechne si Narcissa. "Smutný příběh."

Velmi chytré; dvojnásobný trest. Až na to, že Albus nevěří, že jsem zrádce – a Lupin taky ne... Oh, sakra. A pak přijdou do mého pokoje a já tam nebudu... a oni si budou myslet, že jsem odešel k Pánovi Zla, navzdory zákazu, a...

Musím odtud vypadnout, a to okamžitě.

"Crucio," pronese Narcissa.

**ooooooooo**

"Severusi, Severusi, nikdy jsi se neměl vracet." Ruka na mé tváří mne přinutí zvednout hlavu a podívat se do jasně červených očí. "Jak sis mohl myslet, že mne můžeš zradit, ne jednou, ale dvakrát?"

"Je v tom nějaký rozdíl?"

V ústech mám tolik krve, že nemohu pořádně mluvit. Rty i jazyk mě bolí, jak jsem si je rozkousal ve snaze zůstat zticha – ale přesto jsem si vykřičel hlas až do ochraptění.

"Mohl ses pokusit přede mnou utéct. Snažit se skrývat, a doufat, že na tebe zapomenu."

"Karkaroffovi se to vyplatilo, že?"

"Nesnaž se na mě zapůsobit tím, že si budeš hrát na chytrého. Nehodlám už s tebou diskutovat. Až se na tebe přijdu podívat příště, uvidím už jen tvé tělo. Avšak doufám, že mí služebníci se postarají, aby k tomu nedošlo příliš rychle. Zatím... se měj, Severusi."

Pokřivená tvář se přiblíží k mé – a bílá ústa se dotknou mých rtů.

**ooooooooo**

"Myslíš, že bychom měli ředitele nechat zjistit, že jsi opravdu nebyl zrádce, milý Snape? Až potom, samozřejmě, až mu pošleme tvé tělo. Jen si představ, jak si ten straroušek bude vyčítat, že tě podezíral."

"Bude tvůj vlkodlak plakat?" ptá se Narcissa. "Nebo to není ufňukánek?"

Další zaříznutí ostří není tak hrozné, jako když se strhává tenký pásek kůže – ale i to je lepší, než žíravá tekutina, která stéká do rány – i tuhle kyselinu jsem připravil já? Do hajzlu, do hajzlu s váma, nevydržím to, nechte mě jít...

"Neklej nám tady, Severusi, je to nezdvořilé."

Oh, takže ona mě slyší? Já už svůj hlas neslyším, Myslím, že už nejsem schopen ničeho víc, než jen pohybovat rty. Další ohnivá rýha na mém břiše. Škubnu sebou a praštím se hlavou do zdi. Není to špatné; zatmí se mi před očima a bolest otupí.

"Christiane, příteli, mohl bys jej držet pořádně? Nechci, aby se umlátil tak rychle."

Takže tohle je Crabbe. Samé známé tváře. No není to radost, být obklopen přáteli?

Narcissa má tmavomodré šaty... takže už je jiný den? Třetí den? Nevzpomínám si.

**ooooooooo**

"Neříkala jsi, že má rád sex s bestiemi? Tedy napůl lidmi, lépe řečeno. Možná bychom mu měli sehnat vlkodlaka, místo... _tohohle_. Avery, ty slabochu, co je s tebou, zvracíš?"

"Někdy míváš opravdu nechutné nápady, Luciusi. A ještě říkáš, že bychom sem měli vzít Draca! Nechci, aby se díval na takové věci."

"Ty vždycky přeháníš, drahoušku. Můžeme mu ukázat něco méně... kontroverzního."

**ooooooooo**

"Merricku, okamžitě přestaň, ty idiote! Nevidíš, že ho zabiješ? Co to děláš?"

Ať dělá cokoliv, já jsem nadšen. Merrick Goyle je anděl. Padám, padám – a bezmocná troska mého těla, která v poslední době uměla jen bolet, zůstává někde daleko za mnou.

Křičí ještě něco, nevím co – a pak už je neslyším.

Je tady šedo. Nic nevidím, nic neslyším – ale je docela úleva tu být. Stejně mě už nic nezajímá. A vím, že tu nejsem na dlouho. Kolem něco je – něco, v čem jsou všechny ty zvuky a barvy a najdu tam ticho a klid. Každý tam přijde... já jen musím ještě chvilku počkat.

Pak se náhle šedá začne vytrácet – a já vidím další postavu, nějakého člověka – vím, kdo to je, jak bych mohl nepoznat ty nepořádné prameny, které mu rámují obličej, světlemodré oči pod inkoustovými řasami...

"Blacku."

Tiše se na mě dívá – najednou mne zaplaví neskutečné utrpení, prochází našima očima, spojenýma opětovaným pohledem – a já vím, že nebude žádné ticho, žádný klid – jen tahle šedá, navždycky, šeď, z které není možné uniknout.

Jako by se mi celá duše tříštila na kusy bolestí. To není možné; nikdo nemůže tak strašně trpět... nikdo by neměl. Co na tom, že ho nenávidím – je úplně jedno, jak mi ublížil – já musím něco udělat, protože tohle nemohu snést.

"Blacku." Natáhnu k němu ruku; nevím, co bych měl dělat, je to instinktivní reakce. Velmi pomalu zvedne ruku a jeho prsty se lehce dotknou mých.

A pak zase padám, jeho prsty se od mých odtrhnou – a já už ho nevidím, není žádná šedá, je... je to rychlý tep, mé srdce zase bije - a _bolí_.

"Revivalo! Revivalo!"

Svíjím se v křeči za doprovodu Luciusova hlasu a po těle mi znova a znova klouže hůlka – a pak se objeví Narcissiny něžné ruce a neúprosně mi nutí mezi zuby lahvičku.

"Tady, bude ti po tom líp," říká.

"Black," šeptám. "Black."

Zůstal tam.

"Black?" ptá se zmateně. "Je to takhle lepší?"

Do očí se mi vpálí oslepující záblesk světla – a začne to celé nanovo.

**ooooooooo**

Myslím, že už bych to ani necítil – kdyby mě tam tak děsně nespálili. Pták, který se otírá o mou sedřenou kůži, je příjemný asi jako brusný papír – a já na to 'reaguji' – totiž tak tomu říkají oni. Nevidím onomu člověku do obličeje – a, upřímně, je mi to ukradené.

Nemohl bych už kurva chcípnout?

Pod břicho mi sklouzne ruka a sevře mé přirození. Řečená místa, oteklá, černá modřinami a plná puchýřů, tento projev pozornosti nedokáží ocenit. Vydám ochraptělý, sípavý zvuk; bylo by to zavytí, kdybych ještě měl hlas.

Umřu vůbec _někdy_?

Něco mi vykládá, nekončící příval slov, která by mohla být stejně dobře čínsky, protože mi nedávají žádný smysl. Byl bych nesmírně vděčný kdyby byl můj poslední, jen aby to už skončilo.

Ale oni mi nedovolí odejít, můžu se jen plazit, píď po pídi, do bezvědomí. Aspoň něco, když už to nemůže být smrt.

A pak se ozve obrovská rána – a kde byly zamčené dveře, tam se v oblacích prachu a úlomků objeví čtverec světla. Zamrkám a vidím v tom otvoru postavu, dvě, tři – strhnou ze mě toho člověka, a někdo křičí:

"Expelliarmus!"

Schoulím se, stáhnu si nohy k tělu, stočím se tak, jak mi jen pravé zápěstí přikované ke zdi dovolí – a dívám se, jak v místnosti přibývají další a další lidé – a pak jeden z nich u mě padne na kolena a nešikovnými prsty mi odhrnuje vlasy z obličeje.

To jsi ty, chci říct; vždycky musíš přijít za mnou.

"Severusi," Lupinův hlas je vysoký, zní v něm něco jako panika. "Severusi, slyšíš mě?"

Pochopitelně, že tě slyším. Pouta mi nedovolí pohnout rukou, zbytek těla vůbec necítím, takže se ho nemůžu dotknout.

Vypadá příšerně – bílý jak stěna, rty zkroucené a celý se klepe, když šeptá:

"Hned tě dostaneme pryč, budeš v pořádku... jen chvilku vydrž, prosím, ať jsi v pořádku..."

Pokusím se; neplaš se tak. Usměju se na něj, a on zkřiví tvář.

"Musíš být v pořádku..."

Další hlas, a ještě jedna hůlka – a konečně cítím, že pouta, která mi sedřela zápěstí skoro až na kost, povolila. Lupinova ruka se nade mnou vznáší, jako by nevěděl, kde se mě má dotknout.

"Raději ne," ozve se někdo - lékouzelník, tipuji podle pláště – a mírně oddálí jeho ruku. Zvedne se hůlka, ale zaklínadlo neslyším, sklouznu hluboko do uklidňující prázdnoty.

**ooooooooo**

Sedí v pohodlném křesle a čte si nějakou knížku, která mu leží na klíně. Sluneční paprsky prochází gotickým oknem ošetřovny a šikmo dopadají na jeho tvář i na otevřené stránky. Hubená ruka si nepřítomně pohrává s třásněmi od přehozu.

"Hej," řeknu zkusmo. Není to o mnoho víc než vydechnutí, ale on sebou trhne tak, že mu kniha málem upadne.

Skoro jsem zapomněl na ten jeho ztracený psí pohled.

Vypadá jako po úplňku, unavenější a starší než obvykle. Úplněk už musel být; zajímalo by mne, kdo mu připravil omějový lektvar. Věnuje mi drobný, starostlivý úsměv, jen tak trochu pohne rty.

"Domácí skřítka," řeknu. Za chvilku pochopí.

"Oh, ano. Chytili jsme ji. Není to skřítka, ve skutečnosti je metamorfka. Tonksová ji poznala."

Výborně. Unaveně si olíznu rty; ta dvě slova mě vyčerpala.

Lupin vstane a přijde blíž.

"Nechceš trochu vody?"

Přikývnu. Sklenka, která se dotkne mých rtů je příjemně chladná s voda je úplné požehnání. Trpělivě čeká než se napiju; moc mi to nejde, necítím pořádně vlastní krk, jako by mi ani nepatřil. Zadívá se na mě a váhavě se zeptá:

"Jak je ti?"

Pokusím se pokrčit rameny.

"Nevím. Asi dobře. Nic... necítím."

"Není divu," uchechtne se. "Nacpali do tebe celý kýbl analgetik."

Nevzpomínám si.

Je to vážně zneklidňující. Chce se mi zkontrolovat, jestli mám všechny části těla na svém místě. Mám pocit, že bych se měl podívat do zrcadla.

Snažím se soustředit na důležitější věci.

"Který je měsíc?"

"Říjen. Prvního října."

"Kdo za mě supluje?"

"Brumbál pozval nějakou paní. Eternu Gillianovou, jestli se nemýlím."

"Do hajzlu."

Sedí na kraji postele a v očích má něco, z čeho se mi zkroutí vniřnosti. Je to soucit? Nestojím o ničí soucit.

"Nemusíš se bát. Všechno je zařízené."

Zpanikařím.

"Nechceš tím říct... že mě Albus propustil?"

Vím, že jsem zameškal skoro celý měsíc, ale teď už je mi mnohem líp, můžu nastoupit hned jak bude potřeba, klidně i zítra. Mé lektvary, má sklepení, mí Zmijozelští...

"Ne," řekne Lupin nenuceně. "Ani Albus si netroufne vytlačit tě z místa."

"Hmm... za Obranu bych ho vyměnil kdykoliv."

"To je mi jasné, Severusi. Ale jestli si myslíš, že zítra můžeš začít pracovat, tak se hluboce mýlíš. Zůstaneš v posteli, dokud... dokud se všichni neshodneme, že už jsi úplně v pořádku."

"To zní příšerně... despoticky."

"Mrzí mě to, ale takhle to prostě bude."

Zírám na něj a on mi to oplácí vyrovnaným pohledem. Nechci, aby odešel. Chci, aby zůstal sedět na mé posteli, na dosah. Chci, aby si se mnou povídal, jako by se nic nestalo.

Samozřejmě vím, že už nic nebude stejné. Tedy mezi námi. Nemyslím, že by mě ještě chtěl, po těch všech ostatních, a předpokládám, že vypadám hrozně. Jistě, nikdy jsem nepatřil mezi ty, jimiž by se člověk chlubil, ale teď si nejsem jistý jestli vůbec já sám chci vědět, jak vypadám.

Ale alespoň teď je tady se mnou.

"Všechno se zas spraví," řekne tiše; a já se nechám konejšit jeho hlasem. "Všechno zas bude jako dřív. Nespěchej, potřebuješ odpočívat. Zvládneš to... přežil jsi, a to je nejdůležitější... kdybys jen věděl jak skvělé je, že jsi naživu."

Odfrknu si a zavřu oči. Možná je to opravdu dobře; co já vím. Po tom, co jsem tak dlouho toužil být mrtvý je trochu těžké přát si z ničeho nic pravý opak.

"Kdybys umřel..." řekne. "Nevím, jestli bych pak dokázal žít. Já... nechtěl bych žít."

Je to lež? Proč mi lže? Abych se cítil líp? Poradím si i bez toho, díky moc. Ale nepodívám se na něj, ani nic neřeknu, předstírám, že spím.

Povzdechne si a mlčí. Vnímám, že se pohnul, a myslím, že se chce zvednout a odejít. Ale neodchází. Místo toho se opatrně dotkne mých rtů. Jeho prsty jsou měkké, hřejivé a lehké a na pár okamžiků zůstanou. Pak je odtáhne.

"Bez tebe bych žít nechtěl," opakuje.

**KONEC**


End file.
